A Perfect Sunset
by Mister Vincent
Summary: Rated M for sexual parts. Asuka is dying to see Judai... So she does. Her dream of seeing him comes true... But there's one thing she doesn't feel like giving up to Judai. And that's her body.
1. Damn Pervert!

_[Vincent: Hello guys, its Vincent. I think that this fanfiction will be much better than the Sweet Smell of Spring. It is also a Judai x Asuka fanfiction. A Perfect Sunset, made by yours truly. It's perverted, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read it! Thanks! Enjoy.]_

**Asuka Tenjouin**

You know how there's love, first love and true love? Well, I've been through all of that. Actually, I'm trying to get over it. Still. I fell in love with a boy—a very unusual one to be exact, five years ago. It's been a year since I've seen him. I know it's almost a hopeless dream, but I always wish I'll be able to see him again. Even for a minute—no, one second is all I want with him. I want to look into his eyes and see if he loves me too. I want to lose myself in him. I want him to hold me, press me closer to his chest and say the three words I have always wanted him to say. I always loved him, but I never thought he would ever love me back.

It's a dream -a hopeless one, as I said- that I could make happen.

***

"Hey, Asuka!" I heard a familiar voice call from the end of the hall. "Ohh Asuka!"

_Shut up, Manjoume! _I shouted in my head.

"Asuka—"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, MANJOUME!" I shouted. I ran away from him and out of the academy. Junko and Momoe stopped me in my tracks.

"Hi, Asuka," Junko greeted.

"Why are you tired and panting and all?" Momoe asked.

"Long story short... Manjoume... Running... Away," I said, still out of breath.

"Oh. Well, we have a gift for you, Asuka," Junko said. "We've noticed how depressed you've been."

"Depressed?" I said out loud in surprise.

"Yeah. Haven't you looked at yourself in the mirror at all since _he _left?" Momoe asked.

"Does he matter anymore?" I asked, sadness thick in my voice.

"Yes, yes, he matters a lot," Junko said impatiently. She looked at me for a second and added, "For you, at least."

I never knew that my brother could sneak up on me.

"NOW!" my roommates shouted.

I was blindfolded and prodded all the way to somewhere.

"Where are you taking me?!" I shouted.

"Shut up," Fubuki said. "It's a surprise."

I gave up after about ten minutes of fighting. Fubuki pulled the blindfold off me and I saw that we were at the beach. There was a red motorcycle—that could only be owned by one person... I searched around for him, his red jacket, his hazel eyes, his brown hair and red-lined duel disk. I could not find him.

"Where...?" I whispered. "Where is he...?"

"Asuka... He couldn't make it..." Junko said quietly.

"Ju...dai..." I whispered, falling to the sand softly.

"I'm sorry, Asuka," Momoe said, kneeling down next to me. "We tried our hardest to get him back."

"We swear," Junko added.

"I believe you all," I told them. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Don't cry, sis," Fubuki said, sitting in front of me, wiping the tears away.

"I hate him!" I shouted. I continued crying and buried my face in my knees.

"We should let her be," Fubuki said to Junko and Momoe.

"Yeah," they agreed. The trio left me all alone... I still was crying with no one to comfort me and a stupid motorcycle about an hour later.

_Motorcycle, _I thought in my head. An idea shot into my mind. _If he isn't coming to take me away, then I'll just have to find him. Judai Yuki..._

***

I had never ridden a motorcycle before, but it wasn't as hard as riding a bike with an engine. I knew how to ride a bike and I knew how to drive (I'm nineteen years-old for goodness sake!) so I could handle the cycle well. I practiced on Duel Academy grounds and I decided I was going to catch the next boat to Yokohama, Kanto Japan. I always dropped off to bed early and I ditched class everyday. I never let anyone come into my room, not even Junko and Momoe. I didn't want them to see me cry. I didn't want them to worry. I went to bed much earlier than I usually would have that night—six-thirty.

Later that night, I had a dream that made me scream.

It wasn't too unusual at the start, but it got a little out of hand...

It was dark, but I could see the stars in the sky. I looked around and saw that I was lying on my back near an unfamiliar forest, I on an unfamiliar tree. A man who looked my age... A person who looked my age was standing over a cliff, wearing nothing but black shorts. I stood up as he held out his arms in cross-style. He started to drop forward, but I shouted his name. He looked back at me and smiled my favorite smile. His deep hazel eyes were enough to paralyze me. "Now you know why you must not come to me," he whispered, my breath taken away. Judai jumped off the cliff in a suicidal attempt. All I could do was watch, horrorstricken. I looked down and saw his figure falling. I thought I saw him look at me, to smile for the last time.

I screamed.

The door smashed open and Junko came running in. "Asuka! Are you okay—I heard you, you shouted!"

"Junko... Oh..." I felt my heart to make sure it was still beating. "Just... Just a dream..."

"What happened?" Momoe growled, coming in and rubbing her eyes.

"Asuka?" Fubuki came in next. How is he here?!

"Fubuki... This is girl's dorm..." I felt tired, very spent from my nightmare.

"They" –he pointed at Junko and Momoe- "let me. Now, why did you scream?"

I explained my dream about Judai's try for death. Fubuki shook his head. "It's just a nightmare, Asuka. He would never do that."

I whispered, "He would, Fubuki, I swear he would."

"No," Fubuki said, voice firm. "Judai's _sane."_

"I swear Judai is not sane; in fact, I admit he's a little insane." My phone rang. I picked up without looking at the caller ID.

"I'm _insane?_" his voice said. "Why—how—"He gave up and said simply, "I'm waiting at the port. At Yoko."

"Ju—"

"Shh. Don't let them know," he spoke softly.

"I miss you," I whispered.

"As I miss you," he said. The phone _click_ed and I turned my Blackberry off. "Stupid telemarketer." I don't think I fooled them, but they didn't show signs of anything. I noted Judai seemed a thousand times more mature. I never thought it was be so easy- I just had to go to Yokohama.

"Asu—"

"Bro, please, you guys... Just sleep," I said. "Don't worry... I think you're right. Judai _is _sane."

"Thanks, sis," Fubuki said, giving me an awkward hug. "If he ever breaks your heart again—"

"Don't worry," I repeated, breaking away from him. "My heart's already torn at the seams."

Fubuki looked at me with sympathy, but left without a good-night.

Junko frowned and said good-night with Momoe. They both left without a comforting word.

I sighed and slumped back down onto the bed. I turned my phone back on and saw there were some texts.

_2 New Messages._

I hit "OPEN" and his messages popped up.

The first was sent a few minutes ago.

_Asuka,_

_I'm sorry. I've missed you so much. I can't tell you in words just how much. We need to talk face to face. I swear, I didn't mean to hurt you like that, Asuka! Please, please, please, forgive me. I need you with me. I promise I'll make this all up to you. I miss you._

_Judai_

I smiled. I opened the second one, which was about five seconds sent before I turned my phone on.

_Asuka,_

_I forgot to say, but I _

The message wasn't finished. I quickly made my smile a huge frown. He was probably laughing his head off with that one. Really. An unfinished message that almost said "I love you"? Or... What else would the damn Slifer say? That's low, even for him. Maybe he's in trouble. I grimaced and turned the fricking phone off. I'm not sure if I was worried or if I was so angry I would kill him. Both, I think.

He'll just have to hope I'm not like a raging bull tomorrow.

***

I ran out of Blue Dorm quickly and drove the cycle to the port. It wasn't necessary to bring it, but he probably would want his motorcycle back.

I sighed as one of the helpers grabbed the motorcycle up the walkway. I turned my phone on.

_1 New Message: Judai Yuki_

I walked up the walkway and sat in a random seat of the boat. I checked his message.

_Asuka,_

_Are you here yet?_

_Judai  
_

The time was 8:30, exactly five minutes from the time I sat down.

I texted back:

_Judai, Judai, _

_BE PATIENT._

_Asuka_

I hit "SEND" and sighed. He replied in about 2 minutes.

_Oops, sorry! I wasn't looking at the time--the port goes in about three minutes, right? I'll be waiting. I think it'll be easy for you to see me._

_Judai_

I growled low.

_No prob, Judai. How long is the boat ride?_

I sent that message and fell asleep.

***

I woke up from the sound of Metro Station's Shake It.

"Damn it!" I said, picking up my phone.

"I see the boat, Asuka," he said.

"Ugh, did I oversleep?!" I said.

"Yeah, you got five minutes." I heard the horn blow.

"Fuck!"

"No swearing, little angel," he said and I could hear a low chuckle from his throat.

"Very funny, Judai," I said rolling my eyes as I was getting up.

"Whatever!" he said and I could easily imagine him smiling up a whole town right now. It hurt to think about him. It hurt even when I was simply talking to him on the phone! I remember the pain ripping into my torso and grabbing my heart. The pain then tore my heart apart by the seams...

***

_"I always wondered why you were like this, Asuka." He stared at me in wonder."You never gave up. You never stopped believing in me." He sighed and stroked my cheek. I had flinched and made him pull his hand away from me. "Though I was still able to end it."_

_"You..." I had started to whisper, "You're still going?"_

_"Yes, I am, Asuka," he answered. "I can't make you any promises, since I am sure there's a chance I won't make it."_

_"No, please, don't go!" I had pleaded. "I need you!"_

_"Asuka," he whispered in my ear. "Sayonara..."_

_"Judai! No, don't leave me!" I had shouted, but he already walked away from me, leaving me in the cold, hard rain._

I walked down the walkway and smiled as Judai pulled out his iTouch and scrolling around the songs. His back was pressed against a large white wall. Judai's hair was blowing in the wind, but he didn't mind. He wore a black long-sleeve (his Duel Academy shirt) without the red jacket. Judai also wore faded blue shorts and yellow and black Osiris shoes.

"Hey, Miss Tenjouin!" an sailor shouted once I stepped off. I looked back and saw the man walking down with my -Judai's- red motorcycle. He gave it to me and saluted Judai. I thanked him and walked to Judai. He smiled nervously, but sighed and put on his old confident grin.

"Hey," I said casually. My heart was thumping so hard I thought it was going to pop out. I let go of the motorcycle--who cared about it, you know? I was steps away from the man (I could never say boy anymore) I loved.

"Asuka." He tore his earphones off and stared at me walking to him.

I strode slowly to him, holding my breath.

"Hey," he tried again.

I couldn't believe how casual we talked! It's as if he never left me.

"Hi," I breathed out.

"How have you been doing these last..." His voice trailed off. He looked at me for a moment and continued. "Months that count up to a year?"

"Horrible," I answered, leaning against the same wall Judai had his back on.

"Sorry," he said, voice full of regret and saddness.

"Don't worry," I said, though I did want him to worry.

"I'm really sorry, I swear," Judai said.

"Judai..." I whimpered. "It's been good seeing you again." I stared at his long sleeve--it was a slim fit tee, so it pressed against his skin. I had never noticed he was so muscular. I looked down towards his shorts instinctively, for I was embarrassed for thinking that. I then stared at something down there.

"Hey?" I looked up quickly and blushed. "You 'kay, Asuka? You're all red." He touched my neck and I felt more blood rush to my face. "And warm."

"Ugh," I moaned. "Would there happen to be a hotel somewhere nearby?"

"What?!" he shouted.

"What?" I said.

"You don't wanna stay over?" Judai said in disbelief.

I gasped. "What the hell?"

"You don't?" he said sadly.

"I'm waiting for the punch line," I assured him.

"I'm not kidding!" he shouted.

"Judai!" I slapped him. "Stop it!"

He grimaced and held my wrist in an iron grip. "Let-" I pulled on his arm, "go of me!" Judai ignored me and walked with me somewhere.

"No way!" I tried pulling my hand away, but, like I said, he had an iron grip.

"Asuka." He glared at me. "Stop struggling. It'll make all this a lot harder."

"Let go!" I screamed.

"Stop it," he said calmly. He continued to drag me around and he finally ended up at a limo.

"Judai!" He closed his eyes and opened the door. Judai threw me in and got in too. He slammed the door shut and sighed.

"What's happening?!" The driver looked back and smiled. My angry face melted into a glad one. "Edo?"

"You got it, Asuka," he said. His silver hair shined in the light.

"How did you become the driver... chauffeur of this ass?" I pointed at Judai.

"A little deal we had." Edo started to drive...

"'Kay." I relaxed a little until Judai pinned me down on the limo floor.

"What...?"

"Don't scream, don't fight, don't do anything," Judai whispered.

I blushed and nodded.

"Alright... Let me explain...

"I had to leave you -not only you, but the others as well- so none could get hurt. I ran into the darkness and fought against it. I kept fighting until I won. It... Hurt. It hurt to run from you while you were scared and alone..." He sighed and blinked. "I wanted to stay... But I knew I would still have to fight it either way. I didn't want you guys involved in the fight... It meant I could lose one of you." He smiled woefully. "Besides, if you wanted me... Well, _needed_ me as you said, you probably would have been disappointed! Me, leaving you all the time, I mean." He smiled devilishly and touched my breasts. Judai widened his eyes and shook his head. "Can't make that get the better of me." He pulled his hand away and put both hands back onto my shoulders. "Making love to you would be easy. I wouldn't be disappointing there at all." I tensed. "No worries. I won't do that unless you would like me to." He smiled a devil's smile, both sour and sweet, and touched my... "Oops." His voice was sarcastic. I fidgeted a little bit, but he didn't take any notice of it. "Don't worry, Asuka. I won't, I promise. Unless you ask me to, of course." Judai pulled himself off me and sat back down in the leather seat.

"I swear," he repeated, "that I won't touch you in... You know. Unless you let me."

"Got it," I said, filing that away in my head. "You're unusual, you know that?"

He grunted. "'Course I do."

"Good." I smiled at him and noticed that Edo had stopped.

"We're here, _boss,_" said Edo.

I giggled.

"Shh, Asuka," Judai said.

"Whatever!" I said.

Judai simply rolled his eyes.

***

"Judai, you seem so guilty of something," I said. Judai slipped into bed and I was sitting on the corner of it.

"I do," he answered. "I feel so guilty that I left you guys--especially you! I left you to feel depressed." He sat up, but I pushed him down, back into bed.

"It was the right thing to do," I lied. I thought it was all wrong, but I didn't want Judai to feel so bad. "I'm gonna sleep." I slid in next to him and he sighed. He pulled me gently into a hug.

"Are we done being mad at each other?" I asked.

"I think so," he whispered. Judai pressed his lips to the indent under my left ear. He then pressed his lips to my collarbone and traced my hip with his fingers. "Please..."

I sighed. "I'm sleeping," I repeated, facing away from him.

"Damn!" He pressed his lips into my hair. "Why don't you want it?!"

"Stop it, Judai," I pleaded. "No more."

He growled.

"You promised!"

Another growl.

"Judai!"

He flipped me over and my face was pressed into his chest. Judai pulled me into another hug.

"Stop..." I moaned. In truth, if he had asked me one other day, I would have easily torn my clothes off. But today wasn't right.

"Asuka," he started. I pressed my lips to his, hoping he would forget everything for now.

***

_[Vincent: 'Kay, recap. Asuka's depressed about not seeing Judai. Junko, Momoe and Fubuki have Judai's motorcycle and give it to Asuka. When Asuka chooses to go to Yokohama, Judai calls and says he will be waiting. Judai meets up with her and makes her get inside a limo. Edo is the driver, so Asuka will probably feel a little safer. He pins Asuka down and "explains" everything to her. It passes from around 10 o'clock to 8 o'clock PM. Judai's getting ready to sleep, but Judai wants to rape... Make love to Asuka first. Asuka declines many times, but she knows inside she wants it. She pleads him to stop and ends the discussion with a kiss.  
I'm sorry if it's too perverted. That's the point of rated M.] _


	2. Somewhere

_[Vincent: If you are here, then that means that you were strong enough to brave the first chapter... Some of my friends asked me about "Why does her stomach hurt?" and she's not pregnant (Judai says he never touched her in certain parts when she was asleep), please note that. Rated M for sexual actions and please rate and review. Enjoy.]_

*******

"Wake up," an angelic voice said. "My little angel, you have been sleeping too long..."

"Uhn..." I groaned. I rolled over and noticed that the voice was coming from the chest I was sleeping in. I sighed and slapped Judai hard. "Don't do that."

"I didn't break my promise, Asuka," he reminded me. "The promise was that I not touch you in certain parts without permission. Did I say I wouldn't let you sleep with me?" He smirked.

"I guess not..." I moaned in pain.

"Asuka!" I looked him in the eye. "Are you okay?!"

_I'm fine, _I wanted to say.

"No, I'm doing so badly," I said, rolling my eyes. I noticed I wasn't wearing the Duel Academy uniform. I was wearing an unfamiliar. long white blouse and white skirt, but I didn't say a word. I also noted that my bags and books were messed up. Good ol' Judai for bringing them last night. One of my books was open but I didn't see which one.

"Asuka, come on!" I looked up at him. "Stop it, you're worrying me."

"Judai, I'm serious!" I winced in pain. I held my head with one hand and made Judai hold my stomach. "It hurts!"

"Asuka, you'll be fine," he said. "Just a stomach pain, I suppose." He jumped out of bed and looked back. "Rest, my angel. I'll get you some food, 'kay?"

I groaned out something that sounded like, "Sure..."

I think I did fall asleep after that because I woke up to his voice again.

"Hey, I've got food for you, Asuka," he told me.

I sat up slowly and saw he was standing over me, shirtless. I looked away quickly. "Sorry. I spilled hot soup over my shirt and it hurt." He carefully placed the tray onto my lap. It was miso soup and shrimp tempura. "Enjoy, Asuka."

"Thanks a lot, Judai-kun," I said, assuming he'd like me calling him that.

As I thought, he smiled and touched my cheek. "Anything. Anything you need and I'll give it to you."

I forced a grin and he quickly changed that unforgettable smile into a frown. "Why are you sad?!"

"I'm fine, Judai," I said, shaking my head.

"Like I said..."

"Yeah." I leaned up to him. He knew what I wanted and pressed his lips to mine. I pulled away and said, "I am no princess, Judai... I'm just your White Horse..."

"You're a princess to me, Asuka; don't think for one second you're something less," Judai said. "I love you, and I will always love you." He snorted and said something under his breath like, "...Taylor Swift..."

"Thanks. You finally confessed," I teased.

"Humph," he grunted. "Someone's gotta say it, my angel." His face lit up. He sat down next to me and made me slurp up a spoon of miso soup. "You aren't just a princess," he corrected. I smiled for real. "You're my angel." He looked around. "Am I dreaming? Have I died?" He shook his head. "I can't be in Hell, that's for sure." He stared into my eyes as I drank up more of the miso soup. "Maybe I'm in Heaven, since I see an angel here." I shook my head, but my heart was jumping with joy. "Purgatory?" I shook my head again. "Earth."

I smiled and gave him the bowl that was still half full of soup. "I'm right?" _Why the hell does he call me an angel?_

" 'Course," I answered. "You deserve that."

"I don't, really." He slurped up the rest of the soup and took the tray and pulled it out of the way. He placed the bowl onto the tray and sighed. "I really don't."

"Judai... You deserve everything in the world," I insisted. "You are the most perfect person in the whole world—no the whole galaxy!"

"You know, I deserve you..." he muttered.

"You have me," I whispered, pressing my lips to his neck.

"I can't touch your personal body," he complained, putting his arms around me.

"Of course that's off-limits, Judai," I said, pointing out the obvious.

He sighed. "Then I don't have you."

"Jeez..."

Judai rolled his eyes and hugged me harder. "This is unusual."

"Huh?" I asked.

"You're being weird," he whispered.

"You're the one being weird, Judai," I corrected. "You're talking differently and now you just wanna—"

He pressed his finger to my lips. "Shh. I'm thinking."

I sighed.

"Alright, got it!" he exclaimed after a minute.

"What now?" I muttered.

"Let's go," he said. "I want to show you something."

"What?" I asked.

"It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises," I murmured.

He smiled at me and stood up. I got up too, or at least tried to. I stumbled over drunkenly and Judai caught me before I fell on my face. "Are you okay?"

"I..." I felt my head. "I think I'm fine."

"Be careful," he said, letting me lean against him.

"Yeah," I said. "Thank you."

"No problem."

*******

"Why am I wearing these clothes?" I asked, getting into the front seat of Judai's silver Jaguar S-Type.

Judai moved along to the front of the car and traced his fingers on the paint. He looked at me and strode gracefully to the driver's seat.

"Why not?" Judai asked.

"I meant, 'Why am I in these clothes and not my academy ones?' "

"You were shivering in those light clothes, so you had to be changed," Judai answered, shrugging.

"But wait..."

"Yes?"

"_Who _changed me?" I glared warily at Judai.

He shrugged again. "Not me. That would break my promise." He turned to the driver's wheel and turned the engine on. "Katherin Yuki did. She's my fourteen year-old sister."

"You have a sister?"

"I have two, actually," Judai corrected, "and a brother. Katherin Yuki, fourteen years-old, Rain Yuki, sixteen years-old and _Kenneth" _–Judai snorted- "Yuki, twelve years-old."

"You're the oldest?" I asked. "Lucky!"

He snorted again. "I'd say _un_lucky, Asuka. I hate being the oldest!"

"I hate being younger than Fubuki!" I said. "He's annoying."

He chuckled. "True."

"Rawr," I muttered.

" 'I love you' in dinosaur?" Judai asked, starting to drive.

"Yeah," I answered. "How do you hear so well?"

"I'm alive," he said mysteriously. I looked at him and he had a wide grin on his face.

"You talk so differently, Judai-kun," I told him. "It's unusual."

"I do?" he asked.

"Yeah. You never noticed?"

"That's..." He knocked on his forehead. "Weird," he finished.

"You got that right, Yuki-san."

He rolled his eyes and we continued driving along in silence.

"Hey, Asuka?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Have you ever jumped off a cliff before?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Why?"

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Just... Wondering," he said.

"I kind of recognize something about a girl jumping off a cliff..." I thought hard, but nothing came up. "Hey, Judai... Did you raid my bags when I was asleep?"

" 'Course not!" he said too quickly.

"Oh!" I heard a c_lick! _go off in my brain. "New Moon."

"Uh..."

"Judai."

"Yes?"

"Did you go through my book pile?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Erhm... I kind of wanted to know what you liked... For somethings..." He blushed, but his eyes were focused on the road.

"Judai."

"Yes, Asuka?"

"Were you reading Eclipse?"

"Yes, Asuka."

"What chapter did you read?" _That's _why Eclipse was laid open!

"Chapter 20... You know, their compromise..." Judai's face turned a deeper red and I giggled.

"Sex scene, huh, Judai-kun," I sighed.

"Sure. I'll go with that," he muttered.

"Judai!" I shouted. "You damn pervert!"

"I'll go with that too," he answered.

I sighed and decided to change the subject. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to meet a friend of mine, Asuka. Actually, a few friends. And some family members."

"Err..."

"Katherin, Kenneth and Rain are already there," he muttered. "That's both good and bad."

"...? Huh."

"Don't worry. You'll meet them. Be patient."

"Can we listen to some Taylor Swift?"

"Sure." Judai handed me his iPod and pointed to his MONSTER iPod adapter.

"Ah." I looked around for Taylor Swift and chose the song 'Love Story.'

"Put it on Decode or Meet Me on the Equinox after," Judai requested.

"Sure." I got the iPod ready for Death Cab For Cutie's song for New Moon.

I sang to Love Story a little bit when Judai gave out an outburst of laughter.

"What?" I said angrily. "My voice sucks?"

"No it's not that. Look!" He pointed at Jun Manjyoume standing in front of the Jaguar. It seems he was trying to spout out curses.

Judai and I waved in a fun way and he got angrier.

"Need a ride?" Judai mouthed.

Jun shouted, "NO WAY YOU DAMN FUCK! I NEED THE GIRL YOU HAVE IN THE SHOTGUN SEAT!"

Judai snorted. "Move out of the way before I run you over," he said quietly.

Jun started cursing all over the place and I heard a squad car. I smiled at him sweetly and he was stunned. The cops put handcuffs on him and he started to spout out more curses.

I laughed with Judai and I instantly thought of an idea. I unbuckled myself and jumped into Judai's lap. He was shocked, but knew what I was up to. I put my arm around his neck and he put his arms around my waist. I pressed my lips to his and heard Jun screaming. He's so loud he could penetrate the windows... I continued to make out with Judai when we heard a knock on the window. It was a squad man.

I got back into the shotgun seat and Judai rolled down the window.

"Sir, do you know this lunatic?" the police officer asked. He pointed at Jun.

"No, I don't," Judai said. "He's... Unusual."

"Yes, that's correct." I looked at the officer again. About 18 years old. Brown messy hair with a white headband tied around his forehead. A scar under his right eye. Purple shadows under his irises.

"Hi Cairo," I greeted.

"Hm?" Vincent Cairo looked at me perculiarly. "Miss Tenjouin?"

"Mister Cairo?" I asked sarcastically.

"Rawr?" Judai put in.

I giggled and Judai kissed me swiftly on the cheek. Cairo turned red in anger and Jun shouted a bit more. "I better get back to work."

" 'Bye, Cairo."

"It was good seeing you again," he muttered unhappily. Judai rolled the window back up as Cairo left.

"Who is he, Asuka-chan?"

"An old friend of mine," I told him. "He gets jealous when a guy is around me. He was a crusher."

"Vincent Cairo, huh." Judai glared angrily out the window. "I hate him."

"J-Judai, but you just met him!"

"You're wrong, Asuka. He messed up my sister's life," he said.

"He... Messed it up?"

"Yes. Vincent crushed my sister's heart..."

"Which sister--"

"Rain, my favorite sister. " He shouted with a slam onto the car wheel. "I'm the one who gave him that scar."

"Judai, stop," I muttered, touching his chest. "Just stop."

"R-right..." Judai shook his head and started the car again. "Asuka, I'm sorry 'bout that." He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Forgive me for that kind of... Behavior."

"Judai, you've changed too much..." I whispered. "I like you better carefree, Judai!"

"Whoa! I've changed _that _much?!" he shouted.

"Yes, Judai, yes..."

"Ugh..." He shook his head. "If you want me back, then you've gotta help me."

"Judai," I whispered. "Let's go."

He nodded and started to drive. We were silent on the way to wherever.

I just wish that it won't be like this next time.

*******

_[Vincent: Thanks, my readers for reading! Please check out A True Dare or The Sweet Smell of Spring :3 They're both GX FFNs ^^ Also, if you like Twilight, check out Life Is But A Different World. It's been put on hold for the lack of readers and subcribers and reviewers. A True Dare will be updated most often. Thanks again! -V]_


	3. Fusion

_[Vincent: A Perfect Sunset number three!! There's a reason for the siblings' English names. Rated M for sexual actions and soon-to-be lemon! Enjoy!]  
_

**Asuka Tenjouin  
**

"YOU ARE NOT MAKING ME WEAR THAT THING, JUDAI!"

"Too bad," Judai said.

I don't know how I got myself into this mess... Five minutes ago, I was happily singing to Linkin Park and two minutes later, Judai takes me up in his arms and brings me to an Embassy Suites hotel. He gets a room and three minutes later, he's trying to get me to wear a "beautiful and elegant" dress.

"JUDAI!" I shouted.

He shrugged out of his polo and grabs my shoulders. "Come on, just for five minutes. You'll look hella cute."

"COME ON!"

"Please?" he sighed. Judai's chocolate eyes stared into mine. I forgot what Judai and I were arguing about. He smirked and held my face in his hands. "Just for a little while."

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT?" I screamed. "It's really disorienting!"

"Stop what?" He looked very, very confused.

"Making me fall for you over and over again," I muttered.

"Good one," he whispered, putting his lips to my ear.

"Come on, Judai, stop," I said.

"Just a little while..." he repeated.

I growled. "Fine."

"YEAH!"

*******

How these things happen really surprise me...

Judai got me changed into a white, velvety and also frilly dress. I kept groaning, but Judai assured me he'd wear a tux. I was eager to see him in a dress shirt, I admit it.

"Now, WHY am I wearing this thing?" I looked at Judai warily.

He didn't respond, for he was staring at the dress he put on me.

"Judai?" I said, waving my hand in front of him.

"Hm?" he said dreamily, still staring at me.

"Judai, fucking snap out of it," I said, giving him a slap.

"What?" He looked at my eyes, cocking his head to the side.

"Why do I have to wear this?"

"You don't?" he said with the same dreamy voice.

"...I hate this," I muttered. "Now get out of the room so I can change."

"You can always change in front of me; I won't mind," he teased, turning around to the door.

"_I'M _the one who minds, Judai," I mumbled.

"Oh." He rolled his eyes. "Who cares?"

"_I _DO, NOW GO AWAY."

"Fine, fine, angel."

I sighed as he left. _Finally that ass gave me a little privacy. _

**Judai Yuki**

_Kurii, kuri... _(Don't be so perverted) Hane Kuriboh told me.

"Humph," was all I answered.

_Kurii!! _(Judai!!)

"Like you know what love is," I muttered under my breath.

_Kurii, kuri kuri kurii. _(Uh... Duh. I'm the only Hane Kuriboh?)

"Blah, blah, you're annoying," I told my Kuriboh.

_KURI! _(YOU'RE MEAN!)

"Now _I'M _the mean one?" I murmured to Hane Kuriboh.

_KURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_! (YES YOU ARE! YOU ARE** VERY **STUPID.)

"I'm not stupid!"

_KURI. KURII KURI. _(Yes. Yes you are.)

"Asuka!" I shouted, ignoring Hane Kuriboh's remarks. I slammed my fists on the door. "Are you done yet? Hane Kuriboh's being annoying!"

_KURI KURI KURI?! KURI KURI KURI KURI?! KURI... _(WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?! I'M BEING ANNOYING?! Nag, nag, nag, nag, nag, nag...)

"Just a minute, Judai!"

I always hoped she would say that. But I want her to say it when I was in bed with her and making lov...

_KURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_(I could not understand Hane Kuriboh's words)

"Say again?" I muttered.

_KURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! _(Still couldn't understand.)

"Oh. That's what you said," I said, in complete confusion. I continued to think in complete detail about how I wanted to physically love Asuka.

_KURI. Kuri kuriii kuri kurii kurii kuri. _(Would you stop thinking about Asuka-chan being naked in bed with you? It's disorienting my thoughts!)

"Oh, shut up, Kuriboh." I cut off the connection in our minds and Asuka finally opened the door. She wore a blue long-sleeve shirt and white skirt.

"Room's all yours," she said, touching my chest affectionately.

"Have you changed your mind yet?" I muttered, pressing my lips to her neck.

"Judai," she sighed, "I won't have sex with you."

"Damn," I mumbled, lips still pressed to her skin. "I was hoping you would."

She kissed me on the lips for a while, still touching my chest. We broke apart a little bit after with Asuka saying, "I might, Judai..."

I half-smiled.

"Let's go, Asuka."

"I thought you were going to dress up."

"I was only going to change if you stayed in that dress," I told her, shrugging. "I prefer wearing my Hawaiian polo, thank you very much." She was still touching my bare chest. I took her hands and put them around my neck. I smiled at her and pressed her lips to mine. I entwined my fingers in her hair and pushed her closer to me. She brought her hands to my chest and started to feel it. I continued to kiss her when I heard a familiar voice.

"Umm, Judai, could you stop seducing my sister?" asked Fubuki Tenjouin.

I broke away from her and looked at Fubuki. "Seducing her?"

"Yeah. She's kind of touching your hands in a sexual way?" Fubuki noted. He glared at me.

"Eh?" I looked down at Asuka's hands. "Oh," I whimpered in a small voice, face going red.

"Bro, he wasn't seducing me! We were just making out... You know, normal stuff," Asuka whispered, not wanting to make eye contact with Fubuki, nor me.

"Hmm..." He didn't continue on that matter, but I could tell he was worried. There had to be something bad going on in your mind if you were sweating bullets.

"Uh," I started, letting myself go of Asuka, "we're going to see my family... Wanna come?"

"SURE!" he shouted. "If there are girls, then that's gonna to be fun!"

Asuka rolled her eyes and touched my cheek. "Let's leave this pervert."

" 'Kay." I put my arm around her waist and we started down to the car. I checked out (first floor, baby!) and Fubuki ran after us.

"Shouldn't I be coming?!" shouted Fubuki.

"No?" Asuka and I said sarcastically.

"I really mean it," Asuka said, staring at me.

"I do too," I muttered.

"You do?" she said, absentmindedly wrapping her arms around my neck. I breathed on her and she inhaled it all.

"I do," I whispered, pressing my lips to hers.

"You do?" she asked again, still staring at me without knowing what the hell she was saying.

"You asked that?" I muttered.

"Sure I did," she whispered, pressing her lips to my neck.

"Let's go," I mumbled, taking her hand and dragging her to my Jaguar S-Type.

"Riiiight," she said, walking along with me.

We got into the velvety interior and I opened the shotgun seat for her. She giggled and got in, closing the door for herself. I smiled as I traced the silver painting. I got into the car and turned on the engine. I told Asuka to grab a CD from the compartment. "Any song you want."

" 'Kay." She instantly grabbed Folie A Deux from Fall Out Boy. "Put it on 'Tiffany Blews.' "

"Err... Okay," I answered, popping in the disk. I went to track ten and Tiffany Blews played. I smiled as Asuka took my hand. I drove along with one hand on the wheel pretty carefully.

"Hey, Judai?"

"Yeah?"

"You know about that one... Story... 'The Cybernetic Fusion' ?"

"Yeah. How that one guy gets Fused together with Cyber Hero Volt?"

"I was wondering..."

"Uh-huh?"

"Do you have the Cybers?"

"Yep, I do."

"Okay... Do you know who got Fused with him?"

"No," I lied. I could tell something was still bothering her, but I tried to pay attention to the road...

A car honked behind us five minutes later.

Asuka looked back and sighed, "It's nee-san."

"Fubuki? Are you serious?!" I shouted.

"Yeah..." she sighed again. "I really hate him sometimes..."

"Same. Better..." I slammed my foot on the pedal. "SPEED UP!" The speedometer went to eighty-four. I got onto the freeway quickly and grinned. "He can't catch us." It was only five minutes until there was another disturbance.

My phone rang 'Clothes Off!' and Asuka rolled her eyes, leaning to grab my phone out of my shorts pocket. I let go of Asuka's hand and raised my arms up so she could get my phone. I continued driving, but it was hard. I mean hard because the girl I wanted to sexually love was right down there, patting my pants, feeling around for my phone. I felt myself turn red, but I shook my head as Asuka said, "Got it!"

"Uh, good..." I muttered, letting my arms drop.

She answered with a scream:

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, FUBUKI, WOULD YOU JUST STOP?"

Asuka hung up as soon as she said that, putting my Blackberry into the cup holder.

"Harsh, much?"

"Not at all," Asuka said, matter-of-factly. "He did that to me when you fell asleep before me at your house. 'ASUKA?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AT JUDAI'S HOUSE?! OH MY EFFING GOD, ASUKA, WOULD YOU JUST GET BACK HERE?!' " she mimicked, laughing at the end.

I chuckled and took Asuka's hand again. "Very funny, Asuka-chan," I murmured.

She stuck her tongue out the instant I looked at her. "It's all in a days work."

I turned my attention back to the road, saying, "It hasn't been the whole day yet..."

"I don't care," she muttered, staring absentmindedly out the window.

I looked at Tenjouin Asuka peculiarly and wondered what was going on in her mind. "You alright there, Asuka?"

"Sitting here is fine," Asuka said, taking me the wrong way.

"I mean..." I rolled my eyes. "You look worried."

"Oh? I do?" She looked at me, but I was focused on the road.

"Yeah."

"Well, it shouldn't be a worry of yours." She smiled at me kindly, and then looked out the window again.

We drove in silence.

I took the next exit and parked at a gas station. "Seriously, Asuka. What's up?"

"Nothing at all, Judai..." Her voice trailed off.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong, Judai." I could tell that she was lying.

"Stop it," I muttered.

"What?" She looked at me, a sad expression on her face.

I slammed my hands on the car wheel. "What's with the gloominess?"

"I'm not gloomy, Judai," she murmured.

"Oh yes you are. Look at you! You look guilty or angry of something. I can see it--I've been through the angst you're in."

"Judai, please stop..." She slammed her palm onto my forehead and a vision blurred into my mind.

"What the...?"

Asuka and Fubuki were having a conversation on the beach...

_"Why do you keep setting me up with these stupid asses?!"_

_"Asuka... You looked so...distraught... I thought you needed someone--"_

_"You're wrong, bro... The guy I needed...the man I need...He's gone, nee-san, he's gone."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"He left...he already disappeared... I tried..." She sank her knees into the sand and sighed. "I'm too late."_

_"Who? Who the hell are you talking about, Asuka?!"_

_"You know damn well who I'm talking about..." Asuka pulled her arms around her knees and started crying._

I hefted Asuka up into my seat and she threw her arms around my neck, and at the same time she wept into my chest.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"There's more... a lot more..." She pressed her lips to mine and I saw the rest.

_"Let go, Asuka..." Fubuki put her arm around her. "He won't come back for you. He doesn't like you. I know it--he told me. Face-to-face."_

_"You're lying!"_

He wasn't.

_"I swear. He was. I'll prove it."_

I shifted uncomfortably in the driver's seat while Asuka crushed her lips to mine.

_"Judai?" Fubuki had called me during a hard battle._

_"Fubu--Fubuki, I'm damn busy here," I had shouted, dodging the blade of a Celtic Guardian._

_"Do you like my sister or not?"_

_"I d-don't...like...h-her..." I had muttered._

But I wasn't lying either. I was keeping the second part of the truth away inside me. To protect her.

_"There you have it, Asuka. See, he--"_

_"B-but...I..." I had interrupted. "AUUUGH!" Cyber Hero Kyrin, my faithful companion, slashed the phone into pieces.  
_

_"JUDAI!" I heard before the line was cut off._

_"Yuki-san, be smart," Kyrin said. "Don't let your emotions cloud your thoughts."_

_"I'm going back, Kyrin," I told her. _

_"You can't."_

_"I don't care. I need to go. Now."_

_"No, Yuki. It's not that I don't want you to see your love again...You're in the heart of the battle..."_

_"So what?!"_

_"Everyone here could easily be defeated."_

_"I don't care," I repeated._

_"Yuki, if we are beaten, the world will be gone."_

_"There's no world without Asuka."_

Asuka shifted around for a better kiss. Her tongue traced my lips, but I didn't open my mouth. My fingers entwined in her hair and I pressed our bodies closer. When I let go of her hair, my knuckles felt numb. I then felt for the buttons on her blouse but she pulled away and slapped me, her back hitting the switch that made the car honk.

"I never saw that part of it..." she muttered, slouching down on my chest, also ignoring my outburst on her clothes.

"I never saw your part of it..." I whispered, holding her face in my hands. I kissed her passionately and she kissed back fiercely. Another vision swam into my head.

_"You're a stupid girl," a brown-haired man said. He wore a white headband. Cairo. "You should've accepted me when you had the chance."_

_"Shut up."_

_"I knew he'd break your little heart," said Cairo._

_"Shut up."_

_"Oh? What's this? You're playing tough?" Cairo grabbed Asuka by the collar and made her look him in the eye. "I guess some things never change."_

_"Shut up." Asuka spat in his face.  
_

_Cairo ignored that and wiped the spit off. "What do you see in him? I've got the money... The power? 'Course. And I have more strength than that bastard ever will have." Cairo stared into her eyes, which is something he shouldn't have permission to do. "What. Does. He. Have. That. I. Do. Not." Cairo said the words one by one very slowly._

_"He actually has a heart," Asuka whispered before kicking Cairo's balls and running off._

I pulled away from her. I didn't want to see anymore.

"Do you get it now, Judai? Vincent proposed to me millions of times and I kept telling him I loved someone else. He knew it was you and he also knew that you ran off a lot..." Asuka pressed her face into my chest. "I hate him..."

"How did you do that?"

"What?"

"Put that image into my mind."

"Oh? That? That's simple. I've got the same power as you Judai. You materialize monsters by just slamming the card onto your disk, right?" I nodded. "So I can show you visions that I've been in or seen before. Since you also can do that, you showed me some of your memories."

"Err...okay..." I looked at her contently. "You still not changing your mind 'bout the sex thing?" I asked, hoping she'd forget about our visions.

"Judai, I'm not ready," she whispered.

"We're nineteen," I reminded.

"Judai..."

"Alright. Do you know what time it is?"

She looked at her blue watch that I recognized. "It's only one o'clock, Judai. It's also time for you to get a watch." She giggled.

I ignored the comment and held her wrist, examining the watch. "You still have it?"

"It was my only memory of you. Should I show you?"

"I can recall it completely, but sure. It'll give me an excuse to kiss you."

She rolled her eyes and put her arms around my neck again. "You have the best ideas ever...but, you know, I could just press my palm into your face again..." She groaned at my expression...

Kissing to call back happy memories is the best.

_"Hey, Asuka. Happy 18th." I held up a box with the blue watch._

_"Hi Judai. You're up early." She smiled at me and put down her book. "How'd you get into Girls' Dorm?"_

_I shrugged. "Momoe and Junko got me permission from the Girls' Dorm head. Told 'em it was a special day, and, of course, it was."_

_She blushed and nodded. "It _**is**_ a special day, Judai-kun." She looked away instantly as the suffix got out of her mouth. I chuckled and handed her the box. She opened it slowly and gasped._

_"It's so beautiful!"_

_I grinned at her and did my trademark pose. "It's especially made for you. Open the top."_

_She hit the button on the side of the watch and a picture of Asuka and I at the beach popped up. I was doing my pose and Asuka was smiling widely, putting bunny ears at my head. She wore a blue and white bikini and I was topless, with red and black trunks. "Aww, that's so nice of you, Judai." She looked at the watch, a dark blue strap with a white analog clock.  
_

_"It wasn't a problem to get it." I grinned again._

_"It's just so awesome, Judai." She gave me a friendly hug and I patted her head._

_"No prob. It's what friends do, Asuka!" She looked at me, eyebrows raised. Asuka pulled herself away from me and stood away from me, smiling hard. "You know, helpin' each other out and givin' each other presents on their special day."_

_"Thanks. And you woke up at seven o'clock just to give me it?"_

_"Yeah." I winked at her and smiled again. "I wanted to be the first to give you something."_

_"You woke up a bit too early, Judai," she giggled. "I think you were the only one with permission to come here."_

_"Good point," I said, blushing for not thinking thoroughly. "But still!"_

_"Thanks Judai. I love it."_

_We both smiled at each other and we heard fingers rap at the door. "Judai, time's up," called Junko's voice. _

_"Let him stay," shouted Asuka. "It's a birthday wish."_

_"Alright!" Junko gave up, giggling. _

_"I hope you have an awesome day, Asuka Tenjouin." I smiled and jumped down from her two-story window._

_She looked down at me and nodded. "I'll have a good one for you, Judai."_

I pulled away from Asuka and looked at her. "I love you."

"I love you more." She grabbed my collar and was about to kiss me again when I heard a crash.

"Got any idea what the hell that was?" I asked.

"No..." Asuka looked very concerned.

**Vincent Cairo**

Perfect. This is absolutely perfect. The couple is in plain sight...

_VINCENT, WOULD YOU STOP TRYING TO KILL THOSE TWO?! _shouted Rina Sakurai, who had the ability to sneak into my mind.

_No_, I thought back. _Sousuke Yuki killed my father._

_It's not Judai's fault that his dad killed your dad._

_I don't care. I'm going to avenge Irrylath and defeat Judai._

_Vince, please think about this. _

_Rina..._

_Vince, you know, I think I'm going to warn them. 'Bye._

She cut off the connection and I swore angrily.

Friends could not be trusted.

**Asuka Tenjouin**

"You're getting all fidgety, Asuka."

"I'm a little nervous about meeting your family."

"It's no problem, Asuka. Just be yourself." With that, he jumped out of the Jaguar when a girl on a motorcycle drove up to him and nearly crashed him. I got out quickly.

"Rina?" we both said in disbelief.

It was true. Rina Sakurai, the black-haired girl with pink and purple highlights stood in front of us, wearing a tank top and blue short-shorts. "Listen, Vincent's ready to assassinate you!"

"What?" the two of us said. "That's crazy."

"_That's_ not. Vincent is."

"Good point," Judai muttered.

"Where's Katherin? She needs to get into Darkness!"

"What?!" shouted Judai. "You want my sister to enter Darkness?! That's stupid!"

"It's not, Judai. She's part of Darkness." Rina cocked her head to the side, as if she thought we knew. "Katherin... Haven't you ever noticed how her name is spelled?" Rina said, her voice seeming like they were pointing out the obvious. "She's already been in Darkness, and you, Judai, are too stupid to notice. You were with Katherin."

I started to shout 'I HAVE A FUCKING OBJECTION!' but Judai shook his head.

"I didn't know." Judai looked at Rina. "Explain, please."

"Kyrin, don't you get it?"

"K-Y-R-I-N. So?" Judai's eyebrows scruntched together in confusion.

"Katherin Yuki. Her initials plus the last three letters of her name. What does it equal?" Rina asked, trying to get Judai to think harder.

"K.Y. are her initials... and 'RIN' are her last thre... Katherin Yuki... is Cyber Hero Kyrin?" Judai said after a minute.

"Yes. She's Kyrin." Rina sighed. "Kath...Kyrin is actually on her way to Darkness right now." Rina closed her eyes and assured us she was right. It actually wasn't an assurance for Judai.

"Why?!" shouted Judai.

"To stop Vincent. Katherin...Ugh, I mean Kyrin knows Vincent's plan. And that plan is that he wants to rule the Darkness and defeat you with the power. Seems stupid to me."

"Yeah," I muttered. "Vincent's stupid..."

"I know your past with Vince, Asuka," Rina assured me. "I always looked up to him, but I don't know why I did nowadays."

"We gotta go help Katherin!" Judai shouted.

"Wait. First..." Rina asked for Judai's Cyber deck. He relucantly handed them over and she took out a card I identified as 'Cyber Hero Volt.' "CYBER VOLT!" Volt, a machine man with green-yellow spikey hair, lightening bolts in his hand and goggles, appeared, a grin on his face.

"Hello Rina, Judai." Volt eyed me and smiled wider. "And Asuka?"

I nodded. "Hi."

"Volt, are you ready to Fuse?" asked Rina.

"Yes." He relaxed his arms and grinned at Judai.

"Alright." Rina took out another card, this time a magic card. "FUSION!"

I looked at Judai and was about to ask who Volt was going to Fuse with. I finally realized Judai wasn't here.

He was the one.

The nineteen year-old who was Fused in 'Cybernetic Fusion.'

The True Cyber Hero.

*******

_[Vincent: Noice, eh? I liked the ending. Cyber Heroes are mine and... Yaaay. Lemon will be later. Be patient for the lemon. In... SEVEN CHAPTERS! YAY! Haha, kidding. I want it to be in about ten chapters though. Just wait. Thanks.  
Asuka: My joke: 'It's time for you to get a watch.' It's mine. All mine. :O]  
_

-**V**_i_n**c**_e_n**t**_-_

**-a-s-u-k-a-**


	4. Welcome To Darkness

_[Vincent: Welcome to A Perfect Sunset chapter 4! I have the last three chapters of APS all done and ready, but I just need the middle... Haha, KK you're so fast to review. 'fuzz ball...' I like that.]_

**Judai Yuki**

I could see myself dying. I looked at Volt in the Fusion portal. My whole body was paralyzed except my mouth, enabling me to be able to speak.

"Wh-What happened?" I stammered. I felt more pain flow into my arms as Volt and I Fused together.

"Shh..." Volt muttered. "Be silent for the time being. It will all become clear...To you, at least."

_Just hold on... _Volt whispered in my head.

**Asuka Tenjouin**

"Where did he go?!"

"They're being Fused this minute..." Rina assured me.

"What's going to happen to Judai?!"

"He'll be fine." She didn't sound so sure. She didn't even answer my question.

After about five minutes, the two of us heard a scream...

"AUUUUGHHHHHHHH!"

A new, pale figure appeared out of a blast of smoke. He had dusty brown hair and wore a pair of red goggles on his forehead. The man was metallic and silvery, and had robotic arms. He did not wear a shirt, but he looked like a true human, except for the fact that his skin, or metal, I guess, was glowing and pale. Baggy pants were hung down low on him and he smiled at me. A red-lined duel disk was set on his arm and I finally knew who he was. I stared into his chocolate brown eyes and Judai strode to me carefully and touched my cheek.

"How are you?" I whispered. His touch was cold--very icy in fact. The temperature of steel...or platinum.

"Feelin' well." His voice was clearly different. It mixed in with Volt's husky and deep one. It didn't sound right. "You?"

"Why don't I get to change into a super cool Cyber like you?" I teased.

"You could, if you want, Asuka," Rina said. She held up Cyber Hero Kyrin's card. "Katherin's ready to find a new body." She shook her head and corrected herself. "Kyrin, I mean."

"I thought the Cybers had to be within the family...?" Judai/Volt looked confused.

"I'm not part of your family," said Rina. She rolled her eyes and a shadow erupted. I looked again at her and she was Cyber Hero Prototype. This metallic creature wore a coal black uniform--a dark gunner's hat, black coat with matching black pants. It/she also had on Gothic boots and held up an AK-47.

"Double u, tee, eff... You're Proto?" Judai/Volt asked.

"When did Duel Monsters ever get guns?!" I said, laughing.

"When Hayato made them get guns!" Judai boomed out a huge and long amount of laughter.

"You're so weird now, Judai."

Judai smiled with a wink. "It must be Volt."

"Volt's gotten your carefree side back..." I smiled back, but added, "And he woke your flirty side..."

He let out a hearty laugh and touched my cheek. "I think that's true, Asuka! Ha, ha, thank you Volt!" He threw a thumbs-up at the clouds and lightening struck in approval.

"That's cool." I looked at Proto Rina. "I wanna be Kyrin."

"A little late for that, Asuka," Proto Rina said. "Katherin... UGH! I mean _KYRIN _is already in Darkness." She shrugged. "Too late."

"Awww," I whimpered. "I wanna be a Cyber Hero!"

"I'd love to see you as Reverence," said Judai/Volt.

"That makes sense," exclaimed Proto Rina. "Volt is in love with Reverence and Breaker -the other male... ah, more 'important' Cyber- loves Kyrin."

"Can I meet them?" I asked.

"I think I'd rather be Breaker," Judai said, giving out a karate pose. "He's a lot cooler."

I heard thunder rumble in the distance and Volt scream, "THAT IS _SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO _MEAN!"

"You might start a thunderstorm, Judai... Well, like, the actual Volt." I looked at her.

He snorted. "I wanna see Volt try!" Judai held up a lightening bolt and he blasted it towards the clouds. "That was fun."

Another male figure shimmered into view. "Nice shot, Judai." He wore a bandanna over his mouth and had very spiky red hair (like Alpha's from TV Tome Adventures by kirbopher). The man had black gloves on and wore a gray and white sleeveless British flag shirt, like the one in Rock Band 2. He had large muscles and black baggy pants. He held out a covered hand to me. His voice was very muffled because of his bandanna, but was rough and the air felt stale as soon as he spoke. "Name's Kyoichi." I shook his hand and introduced myself. "You're Judai's little whore? That's nice. I'm better known as" -he ignored my growl- "Cyber Hero Breaker!"

"I am _not _a whore, nor am I Judai's whore!!"

Kyoichi's way of speech changed instantly. "Fo' sure, girl, you're definitely his whore," retorted Kyoichi.

"Come on, I am _so_ not a whore!" I complained, feeling tempted to slap him, face going red.

"Oh really?" Kyoichi raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. "Kin'a seems you're one, Shorty." I rolled my eyes at his nickname for me. Yeah, well, I might be a foot or less shorter than him, but I was almost as tall as Judai. Judai was only a _few_ inches taller than me.

"What?!" was all I could manage to shout.

"Come on, girl, you know it." Kyoichi snorted. "Snapplecakes, Shorty; you seem pretty blind today. I've been watchin' you when you're around the J-Man." He nodded towards Judai. "You love playin' your 'little games' with 'im."

I felt my face turn redder. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"Means you can't wait 'till you make love." He grinned at Judai. Judai rolled his eyes and smashed his fist into Kyoichi's face.

"She can't wait 'till I give up on that matter," muttered Judai as Kyoichi fell to the ground. "Really, now, Kyo? You haven't been yourself in such a long time--makes me wonder why you suddenly go _Kyoichi _on Asuka." He glanced at me, then back at Kyoichi. "Usually, you're Mr. Tough, as in being Breaker's true personality."

I frowned. "So you mean the guy who's holding Breaker's body was once alive?"

Kyoichi hopped up on his feet, unharmed, dusting off his shirt. "I'm _still _alive, Shorty."

"How long?" I challenged, ready to aim a kick at this guy.

"Been 'bout... Maybe couple-a decades." He scratched his head. "Thing is, the Yuki, Sakurai and Masters family didn't have anymore heirs that wanted to take our bodies." He snorted. "I wonder why."

" 'Heirs?' " I asked.

"Ayup. I'm part-a tha tenth generation Masters family." He huffed up his chest proudly. "Means it's one of...ah, more younger gen of the Masters. Ray would love to take my place." He winked at me. "But y'know, I get to meet all these cute girls."

I rolled my eyes. "What year were you born?"

Kyoichi scratched his head again. "I 'onno, Shorty. Ya can't expect me to have perfect memory." He cocked his head to the side and suddenly said, " Tha's right. 1880s."

"Whoa. You're old," I commented without thinking.

"Tha's mean, Shorty." Kyoichi glared at me, with a low growl.

"Sorry, Breaker," I murmured, hopefully not sounding apologetic. "Why do you talk like that if you were around in the 1880s?"

"Maybe I was in the _19_80s. I 'onno, girl."

"I'm assuming you were around in the 1980s," I muttered.

"Prob'ly I seem more like a 1980s kin'a guy..."

"You _do_ seem like a 1980s person." He looked at me weirdly. "Well, you know, you're accent and way of speech..."

"Ya think so, Shorty?"

"He seems more like a weirdo," Judai muttered loud enough for me and no one else, for he was standing closest to me.

"Yeah," I answered Kyoichi, but I almost lost control of my mouth--I wanted to giggle to badly.

"Hey, Shorty, I was wonderin'. About you and J-Man here--" Kyoichi smirked at me, but Judai cut him off.

"Kyoichi, don't go to that," Judai interrupted.

"Yes, Kyoichi," Rina said impatiently. "Besides, we need to go."

"Good point?" Breaker and Judai/Volt muttered.

"Let's get going." Rina nodded towards the Jaguar Type-S.

"Err... I see a contradiction." I looked at the Cyber Heroes.

"What?" they all asked.

"How can I go into the Darkness...well, I mean, like...Uh...How can I not get hurt?"

"I'll protect you," said Judai, pointing at his chest. "Trust me."

"I trust you, Judai...I just don't trust the Darkness... I mean the people in the Darkness."

"Trust me," he repeated.

"B-But, Ju--"

"Please." He grinned. "Just trust me."

I started grumbling while he prodded me into the Jaguar.

**Kyoichi Otohama** _(Cyber Hero Breaker)_

"So, Shorty," I started, but Tomorrow's Fragrance held up a hand.

"Stop calling me that."

I snorted. "Snapplecakes, girl," I muttered. "Ain't right to snap back at tha 'uper strong Duel Monster like me."

She mumbled something like, "...better to put you back in your card..."

"Gosh, girl...That one was pre'y harsh."

I put my arms around my head and lay my legs on Tomorrow's Fragrance's head rest. Proto and I were sittin' in the back of the car, while J-Man and Shorty took the front seats. "Effing... Kyoichi, get your damn feet off my seat."

"Wha's the magic word, Shorty?"

"Oh, sorry." I grinned. "Kyoichi, get your damn feet off my seat, _fucker_."

I frowned. "I was thinkin' more along the lines of 'please' Shorty."

"Shut up, Kyoichi."

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayum, girl... Ya so harsh..." I shook my head in a slow, disappointed way. "You're more like-a... Like a 'Rei.' Y'know, like 'Zero.' 'Cause you're so mean 'n' all. Your words worth nothin'."

"That is a huge insult, since I know two people with the name 'Rei...' " She muttered a few indecipherable words.

"And who may they be?" I already had one in mind. Mr. Ray Masters.

"Rei Saotome..." She shuddered and it made me throw my feet onto the floor. "And Ray Masters."

Knew it! "Daaayum... Both Rei's 're craaaaaaazy..."

"You don't have to tell me twice, Kyoichi... "

"Now, about you and J-Man..." I started again.

"CYBER HERO BREAKER!" shouted Judai.

I took that shout as a bad thing.

I growled and shut up.

**Judai Yuki**

I held Asuka's hand with reverence. "Don't listen to Breaker, Asuka..."

"I can do that easily..." She looked at me, a wild expression on her face. "So...How do we get to the..." She held up her hands in an eerie way. " 'Daaaaaarrrrkkkknessss...' ?"

"A very painful and excruciating experience," I joked.

"_Really_?!" Asuka exclaimed, taking me seriously. I chuckled and assured her that it wasn't so bad.

She rolled her eyes and slapped my hard, metal face.

"OUCH!" she screamed, tripping over a forest root the second her hand cut away from my face.

At this time of day, twilight, the forest was beautiful. It had the dark shade of the moon, but it also was slightly lit up by the sun. There were only about ten minutes of twilight in this forest each day. The forest, because of the beauty at twilight, was named that time of day. Even the dirt looked nice. I ignored Asuka's screaming and tried to listen for the singing birds.

"What the hell is wrong with this forest?!" Asuka grumbled, using my metallic figure to stand up.

_May I take over for a while? _asked Volt, the inner side of me.

_I'd prefer you didn't, _I told him.

_Kurii!! _(Let him!) Hane Kuriboh shouted.

_Don't! The meng's craaaaazy! _Breaker broke in.

_What the...?! What am I doing here?! _shouted a very confused Proto Rina.

_How about... _I thought for a while. _How about we half-half? _

_Bad idea, _Rina muttered, over her confusion.

_Yeah, meng. The dude'll go craaaaaazy on your gurl, _Breaker put in.

_Kuriiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! Kuri kuri..._ (Don't listen to either of those stupid guys! Listen to me...)

_Pweeeeeeez, Judai? _Volt said in a babyish way.

"Ugh....." I murmur, cutting off the connection.

_So dat's a 'no' ? _Volt said, breaking my focus.

"Volt, shut up," I said out loud, "Breaker, you have bad ideas, Kuriboh, go away and Rina would you stop sneaking into our minds?!"

Asuka started giggling and I smiled. "You're _sooooooooooo _weird, Judai!!"

"I am _NOT,_" I protested jokingly.

She rolled her eyes and put her arms around my neck. "I love you," she muttered, changing the subject.

"As I lov--" but she already crushed her lips to mine.

A hand pulled on my shirt, but I ignored the person.

"Dude, you'd better get 'ere." Breaker pulled me away from Asuka. "The Twilight Forest's Darkness portal... It's almost about to Fade for today."

"Right." I took Asuka's hand and dragged her to Twilight Forest's spot of Darkness.

"Are you ready?"

She stared warily at the Dark spot.

"It isn't so bad, Asuka," I assured.

She didn't move an inch.

I looked at the Dark spot and I saw the worst possible thing--a monster that looked suspisiously like Dark Volt...With my hazel eyes.

"Asuka, come on, that's a warning!" I shouted, pulling on her arms. "We gotta go--NOW!"

I pulled on her arms again and threw her into the Darkness. I leaned down and was about to jump in when a strong arm pulled me back, saying,

"Oh, no you don't." Vincent Cairo...What the hell?! The Darkness was about to close!

I kicked behind and jumped into the Darkness in time. I felt his arm on my ankle. Cairo grabbed my hair and was taking out a knife. I grinned and whacked it out of his hand, giving him a hard punch. The two of us fought midair, falling through nothing, appearing to stay in place forever.

"Asuka!" I shouted below, in the middle of a punch. My shout echoed and Cairo laughed evilly.

"I'M HERE!" she shouted back angrily. Her voice was pretty close by--

_SMASH!_

I slammed down onto a hard, marble-strong rock and kicked Cairo off the end of it. He fell into deeper darkness and Asuka ran to assist me.

"So much for that Fusion," I groaned. Silence rang in my ears.

"Ju-Judai?! Are you okay?!" She dropped to her knees and started feeling my body... That was weird to say.

"Hmm..." I tried to sit up, but I couldn't. "No, I'm not," I muttered sarcastically.

"I can tell," she said, rolling her eyes. Asuka looked around our...environment. It was all rocks--but none were connected. Just single pieces of rock, floating around nothing but Darkness...

"Grr...." muttered a voice. "I _will_ beat you..."

"It's Cairo," I told Asuka. The voice faded away and I tried getting up again. I couldn't.

She shuddered and helped me up. "Judai, this is weird...Where's Breaker and them?"

"Why'd you say Breaker first?"

"He has the only name I remember..."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, 'course I am," she laughed.

"That's...unusual."

"For sure." She smiled at me and then hugged me. "You're awesome."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're so cool," she answered. "Like... You can't get hurt too easily. I felt close to dying when I fell."

"You okay now, though, right?"

"Perfectly fi--" She swallowed hard and fell onto my iron chest. "I..spoke...too...soon..."

"Asuka...!"

The Darkness wanted a snack.

*******

_[Vincent: Thanks for reading. A good ol' cousin helped with most of it!  
Angela: Yush, that's me.  
Asuka: Rawr.]_

-**V**_i_n**c**_e_n**t**_-_

**-a-s-u-k-a-**

_**A.C.**_


	5. Now or Never

_[Angela: LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!! **NOTE: SORRY IN ADVANCE FOR CHANGING POVs SO MUCH!!**]_

**Kyoichi Otohama **_(Cyber Hero Breaker)_

"Are you two lovers alright?!" I exclaimed, running to help a fallen Fragrance.

"She'll be okay, Breaker, she just needs rest... The Darkness overpowered her..." J-Man muttered. I think he shoulda been assuring himself, 'stead of me.

I checked Fragrance's temperature and J-Man cradled her in his arms.

J-Man kept whispering, "I'm so stupid...why the hell did I bring her along..."

"Man...Don't keep blamin' yourself for her choices. She wanted-a come with you..." I shrugged. "She'll be fine, J." As I checked her temperature again, I told myself not to think negatively and tell J-Man that his girl'll be okay.

**Judai Yuki**

"I hope you wake up, Asuka."

Kyoichi patted my head and said, "Call out Power LXR. She might be able to do somethin'."

I nodded and pulled out Power LXR [Lite eXtreme Reviver], ATK: 2700, DEF: 1000, with the ability to give me 500 LP by sending one card to the graveyard...

_"This is one of the best cards I've ever designed!" shouted Hayato, passing Power LXR to me. "She can only be summoned by Fusion-- Elixir and Prototype make Power LXR."_

"POWER LXR, AMY KOTETSU! COME OUT AND HELP THIS HELPLESS GIRL!" I shouted, throwing Power LXR onto my duel disk.

A robotic figure shimmered into view, just as many other Duel Monsters do. "Hi Judai. It's been a while, hasn't it?" asked Amy. She had metallic blue DASH (Demonic/Angelic Straight [2] Heaven/Hell) arms, feet and body armor. The DASH armor was hard and the arms and feet looked like shiny claws and raptor boots. Her face was as usual as possible. Straight, blonde hair and she had gray contacts on. Amy held a DASH helmet which was pretty much a blue Viking helmet without the horns. A smile was perked on her face and she flushed at the sight of my staring. "What do you need help with?"

I looked at Asuka sadly. "Can you help her? Is she going to be alright?"

Amy nodded halfway, but looked at Asuka again. "Let me... check on her for a bit..."

**Asuka Tenjouin**

All I could see was black.

My skin burned.

I felt some sort of coldness a few minutes later.

An icy touch was pressed onto my head and neck. It was refreshing, but I still couldn't move, see or speak.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked an angelic voice.

I waned to tell the person, _Stop asking questions... I'll be okay...._

But I couldn't.

**Judai Yuki**

"Tell me she's gonna be okay."

" 'She's gonna be okay.' "

"Your telling me what I _want _to hear, right?" I asked.

"Yes, I am telling you what you want to hear," said Amy.

Amy did a little bit of Duel Monsters healing and Asuka fidgeted a little bit.

"That did a little bit," Amy assured me. "She'll wake up, but not in a long time."

The pain to wait excruciating.

But worth it.

**Asuka Tenjouin**

My eyes fluttered open as the word 'AWAKEN!' was shouted by a female voice.

"YES!" shouted the same voice. "SHE'S ALIVE! SHE'S ALIVE!!" The female started jumping up and down in a flutter of excitement.

"T-Thanks...A-Amy..." Judai whispered, cradling me in his arms. "I love you, Asuka!"

I rubbed my eyes. "Nnnk... What happened?"

Judai rolled his eyes and helped me up. "Let's catch up with Kyrin, alright?"

"...Oh...okay..." I muttered, stumbling onto Judai's hard chest.

"I love you," he whispered again, about to carry me up.

"I love you, too, Judai..." I fell asleep in his arms and he kissed me on the forehead with a chuckle.

**Katherin Yuki **_(Cyber Hero Kyrin)_

_Hurry up! _I shouted at the slow Cybers.

_Kyrin, I'm trying to go fast, but Asuka's very fragile! _my oldest brother told me.

_Let Kyoichi carry her, then, _I suggested.

_NO! _shouted Judai.

_Snapplecakes._ Kyoichi put an image of himself shaking his head slowly into our minds.

_Guys, just SHUT UP, _Rina insisted.

_I'll agree with that, _Asuka muttered, still sleeping, but mind working fine.

_I always wonder how you keep amazing me, Asuka, _Judai told her.

_I always wonder why you wonder how I amaze you, _Asuka whispered.

_I always wonder why you guys wonder in our wonder spaces, _complained Kyoichi.

_I always wonder why I don't give you a slap, _Asuka retorted.

_I always wonder why you guys won't shut up! _Rina screamed.

_Bah, ALL OF YOU GET OUT OF MY MIND, _I shouted.

**Judai Yuki**

_Hey, Amy?_

_Yes, Judai?_

_How can Asuka speak into our minds too, now?_

_I can? _asked Asuka.

_You just did, _I chuckled, panting while trying to sprint after Kyrin.

_Ohh. _

_Well, _started Amy, _she can because I think I threw a little bit too much of my power into her._

_Am I still unconscious? _asked Asuka.

_Yeah, _answered Amy and I.

_Dang. When'll I wake up?_

_This is weird. _I shivered.

_Why? _

_'Cause I'm staring at your face and your mouth isn't moving._

_You should read Eragon, _advised Amy. _Eragon and his dragon do that._

_Yuck. Reading._

_Judai!! _Amy and Asuka shouted.

_What?!_

_(Mister) _**Vincent Cairo**

_GRAH! I HATE FRIENDS!_

_You're so mean, Vincent, _Dark Magician Girl said.

_Oops?_

DMG rolled her eyes and looked at me again._ You should apologize._

_Oh... _I did feel bad. _Sorry, Dark Magician Girl._

_I meant to Rina and her Cyber friends._

_Apologize? To _THEM? I asked in disbelief.

_Why shouldn't you--_

_Why SHOULD I?_

_...Good question, Vincent. Why don't you answer that one yourself? _Dark Magician Girl said triumphantly.

_Grrraaaah..._

**Judai Yuki**

"I want to do this as quick as possible," I announced. "I don't want Asuka having anymore strokes."

_HEY! _she complained, still unconscious.

"It's for you, Asuka..." I whispered. "All of it."

_Err...Thanks?_

"You are welcome." I grinned at her sleeping figure, unsure if she could see me. I pushed a bit of her hair out of the way and she sighed in her sleep.

_Would you guys shut up and hurry up?! _Kyrin shouted. _We're almost there... Hang on, let me cut off Asuka's... _I couldn't hear Asuka's thoughts anymore. _Consciousness. _

_No we're not. We're not even close to the Center, _I opposed. _Why'd you cut hers off, anyway?_

_We're not GOING to the Center, _said Kyrin. _We're going to the...Altar._

_Wh-What?! Why?!_

_Do you know WHY Asuka came along, Volt? _Kyrin asked me. _It's effing obvious!_

The anger rumbled inside me. _You are NOT going to sacrifice my girlfriend for your stupid brother._

I wasn't talking about Kenneth. He was alive, well and kicking asses in Street Fighter IV. I meant _Kyrin's_ brother, Alymyx **[pronounced uh-LEE-mix] **Chardela.

_I didn't mean Alymyx. I meant Yuyungaru. _

_Oh my fucking God, that's even effing worse! _shouted Amy.

We were silent, making our way to the Altar.

Asuka woke up and looked at me, smiling. She wasn't going to be smiling when she heard the news.

" 'Ello." I grinned at her and she giggled.

"Gabe Bondoc?" Asuka held up a hand and touched my cheek.

"You got it!" I smiled again and tried not to put on the face that said _you're-gonna-die-to-save-Kyrin's-boyfriend._

Kyrin said, with Asuka's consciousness still cut off from ours, _You've got a few minutes to explain the situation, Volt._

Kyrin stopped in her tracks and looked at me with sympathy. She gave me a devilish grin and said,

"It's now or never."

*******

_[Angela: Oops, I'm sorry. Did you not like it? If you didn't like it... Don't blame Vincy-kun. Blame SERGE4NTSUPER (me) if you didn't like the chapter, haha. Vincent's out for a bit, some personal business he's gotta attend to. Next chapter, hopefully, will be Vincent. But now it's me who's doing this one! If Vince isn't back next chapter, don't worry. I'll ask him what he wants to happen in the chapter after this one. This one was based on one of my previous stories... (dead account, story has been deleted) Thanks guys for reading, and DON'T forget to REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW. That's all for now!]_

_**a.c.**_**SERGE4NTSUPER**_  
_


	6. What's This?

_[Angela: I'm sorry. He's not back. Not YET, I hope. I'm a girl o__o Can't you guys read my name? Most cards are NOT, repeat, NOT real. (Since Judai owns so much, its a short duel [:) ]_

**Judai Yuki**

"Asuka, how are you feeling?" I asked warily.

"Umm, I'm feeling fine...?" Asuka looked at me with a worried expression.

"J-Just checking."

_Judai. You have a few minutes until she dies...Gets sacrificed, _Kyrin corrected.

_Eff that. Let's take it to the cards! _I shouted angrily.

_No. It's too late for that. I already aroused Yuyungaru's spirit..._

_Shut up. I won't sacrifice Asuka. _I looked at Kyrin. _She's only going if you against me in a duel._

_Let's do this! I'll beat you and resurrect Yuyungaru Phoenix!!_

"Guys... Don't do this." Amy stared at Asuka, as if foreseeing her future and being saddened by it. "It's wrong."

_Sacrificing your blood-brother's girlfriend is wrong, _I retorted.

"Good point," Amy agreed.

She argued no farther.

"Let's duel, Kyrin Chardela!" I shouted, letting Asuka lean on Amy.

"Let's," agreed Kyrin. "I will have Yuyungaru Phoenix in my arms once again!! You will be defeated, Judai Yuki!"

I glared at Kyrin and I threw her card at her and she caught it. Kyrin glared at me as well and said, "Give me Breaker. I deserve to have him."

I shook my head with a grin. "He's my very first Cyber. I won't give him up."

"Duel!" the two of us shouted simultaneously.

_(Mister) _**Vincent Cairo**

_I wonder why I agreed to come with you, _Dark Magician Girl said in my head. _Oh right._

_Epiphany? _I looked at her, grinning and eyebrows raised.

_Yes. _

_Which is...?_

_Yugi made me?_

_I 'onno... Didn't you come here out of your own will? _I asked.

_You answer that! I don't remember!_

_Being 'undying' must be fun._

_Yes! It is... WAIT, NO IT'S NOT!_

_Err. Okay. Do you know why you're here, then?_

_...No. I don't._

_Yugi told you that I was... 'as good a person as him.' Do you believe Yugi-san?_

_Yes. I do believe him, Vincent. I really do._

_Then Yugi-san must've been a really mean guy.  
_

**Judai Yuki**

_Kyrin Chardela: _**4000 LP**

_Judai Yuki: **4000 **_**LP**

"Draw!!" Kyrin started the duel with a happy smirk. "Anti-Hero Shade!"

_Anti-Hero Shade: [1900 ATK 0 DEF] Effect: If a monster with 'Elemental Hero', 'Evil Hero', 'Anti-Hero', 'Neo-Spacian or 'Cyber Hero' in their name attacks this monster, switch the ATK and DEF points of the two monsters. (Ex. E-HERO Featherman = 1000 ATK 1000 DEF vs. Anti-Hero Shade: 1900 ATK 0 DEF. They switch ATK and DEF points, so Shade's points become 1000 ATK 1000 DEF and Featherman's becomes 1900 ATK 0 DEF)_

Shade, who resembled Doom Patrol's Negative Man (from DC, I think...) jumped out of the card. He had a mummy-wrapped face with small opened parts of the wrap for where eyes and a mouth should be. All there was were black spaces. Shade wore a purple and black shirt and pants.

"Two face-downs! Go!!"

I glared at her as I drew a card. _Anti-Hero Darth...Cyber Hero Tigress...Objection!!..._And _Anti-Hero Savior_._...Neo Space... _Now for the last card... _C-Crusade!! _The start of the CYBER pyramid.

"Activate!! C-Crusade! This card lets me Special Summon a LV. 4 or lower Cyber Hero onto the field!! Go!" I screamed, "Cyber Hero Tigress in Attack Mode!!"

_Cyber Hero Tigress: [1200 ATK 2000 DEF] Effect: If this monster is destroyed in battle, the monsters that defeated it is destroyed too._

"Tigress, attack Anti-Hero Shade!"

Kyrin cursed loudly and activated a face-down card. "Activation!" _Aww shit, _I thought. "Negate Attack! Stop Tigress!"

"Humph," I grunted, "that went a little better than expected." I looked at my cards again. "Activate! Objection!!" I shouted, pointing my finger like Klavier Gavin and Apollo Justice. "This card lets me Special Summon another monster and add a Magic Card to my hand!" I grabbed _Y-Youth _from my deck and Special Summoned Anti-Hero Darth. "Summon! Anti-Hero Savior!"

_Anti-Hero Darth: [1900 ATK 1000 DEF] No effect_. Darth wore a blood red robe and had on black dress shoes. He had dark hair and an angry glare. Darth lashed out a two-handed sword and cast a mad stare at Kyrin. She flinched in fear, so I chuckled and earned myself a glare from Darth and Kyrin.

_Anti-Hero Savior: [800 ATK 1000 DEF] Effect: When this monster is sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon a monster with the title 'Elemental Hero', 'Evil Hero', 'Anti-Hero', 'Neo-Spacian' or 'Cyber Hero' to the field in face-up ATTACK position. _To make it simple, Anti-Hero Savior looked like a priest.

"Your go," I spat.

Kyrin growled and Amy sighed. "I want to see a cat fight," Kyoichi Otohama complained. "I love it when girls tear at each other. It looks so good! Especially when they rip on each other clothes--"

"KYOICHI!" Kyrin, Amy and I shouted. Asuka gave out a small "Breaker, you pervert!" shout that didn't seem to echo as ours did.

Kyoichi grumbled about choosing to be Breaker and swearing that he'd get back at us. "Grr... Damn you kids."

"Come on," I said, shouting at Kyrin to hurry up.

"FINE!" Kyrin summoned _Cyber Hero Numb Wings _and told him to attack Savior.

_Cyber Hero Numb Wings: [1000 ATK 1000 DEF] Effect: If this monster battles with the monster 'Elemental Hero Featherman' or any monster needing that monster in Fusion, it is immediately sent to the Graveyard. No damage is calculated. _Numb Wings was simply a blue version of Featherman. By 'blue version' I meant that all the green parts of Featherman were blue and instead, Numb Wings' eyes were always bloodshot.

I swore --saying "Damn it!"-- and Kyrin set one card as Numb Wings defeated Savior.

"Special Summon!" I shouted, summoning Elemental Hero Neos, the only non-fusion E-HERO I found when I lost my E-HERO deck.

"Alright, alright, don't be so dramatic," Kyrin said, rolling her eyes. "Your turn."

"Draw!" I stared at Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab, the card I just drew, and summoned him to the field. Kyrin's eye widened in fear. "Neos and Flare Scarab... CONTACT FUSION!!"

The two monsters Fused and I sent the cards back into my deck. "Let's go! Elemental Hero Flare Neos!!"

_Elemental Hero Flare Neos: [2500 ATK 2000 DEF] E-HERO Neos + Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab Effect: This card can only be Special Summoned from your Fusion Deck by returning the above cards from your side of the field to the Deck. (You do not use "Polymerization".) This card gains 400 ATK for each Spell and Trap Card on the field. This card returns to the Fusion Deck during the End Phase. _

"Activate, Neo Space!!" I shouted as Kyrin swore again.

_Neo Space: [Field Spell Magic Card] "Elemental Hero Neos" and all Fusion Monsters that list "Elemental Hero Neos" as a Fusion Material Monster gain 500 ATK. Fusion Monsters that list "Elemental Hero Neos" as a Fusion Material Monster do not have to have their effects activated that return them to the Fusion Deck during the End Phase._

"Flare Neos gains 1200 ATK points because there are three Spell/Trap cards on the field!!"

_Elemental Hero Flare Neos: [3700 ATK 2000 DEF]_

"Neo Space gives Flare Neos another 500 ATK points!" I reminded Kyrin.

_Elemental Hero Flare Neos: [4100 ATK 2000 DEF]_

"Tigress, attack Shade!" Their ATK/DEF points switched and I laughed evilly.

_Cyber Hero Tigress VS. Anti-Hero Shade [The effect of 'Anti-Hero Shade' kicked in and switched their points]  
_

_Tigress wins and Kyrin loses 700 Life Points_

_Kyrin:_** 3300 LP**

_Judai: _**4000 LP**

"That was a lot easier than I expected," I said with a grin.

"Hello," said a nearly inaudible husky voice that I recognized to be Alymyx Chardela's. "May I speak with you for a second, Miss Tenjouin?" his voice asked, becoming more clearer and clearer.

"E-Hero Flare Neos, ATTACK!" I shouted, _and quickly, _I added in my head. "Asuka!" I screamed without looking. "Don't talk to Alymyx!"

_Anything to save your good friend, _responded Flare Neos after I told him to go quicker.

Asuka ignored me. "Yeah?" Her voice wasn't scared at all.

"May I..." His voice was speaking to Asuka only so I couldn't understand a word.

"...I don't know," Asuka said after a moment.

"KEEP DUELING!" shouted Kyrin.

"What do you mean?!" I shouted back, "Neos beat you!"

"...I was trying to divert your attention..."

_So you admit it, _I said, and then cutting my mind off from everyone elses.

"Go ahead, Mister Chardela," I heard Asuka's voice say. "Just for a little while."

"Thank you," croaked Alymyx, his voice growing clearer and clearer. "I promise I will return you to Earth."

"I get a little taste of Heaven, huh," Asuka said, voice fading away and I shouted her name. I ran to Asuka's body, which disappeared and Alymyx found himself standing in front of me. Alymyx looked exactly as he had in Kyrin's pictures of him--long, blonde hair, his right eye yellow and left eye violet. His hair was braided in a non-girly way and his eyes narrowed as he watched his sister.

"I am sorry about her...meaning Kyrin --how mean she is-- and your girlfriend," Alymyx apologized, looking at the Darkness sadly, then turning to glare at his younger sister, Kyrin.

"Bring Asuka back," I muttered, punching Alymyx. "Right now."

"I will," Alymyx said flatly. He strode to Kyrin and held out a hand, which burst into flames. His whole body became a huge fire and Alymyx started shouting in a different language (...Tagalog?) with many English swears. All I understood was, "SWITCH WITH ME!"

I ran over to them, but noticed something. _Where are you, Amy? _I asked, opening my mind to her.

_I'm right here, _she whispered, and I felt like she was behind me.

I spun around, but I didn't see her. _I'm using invisible charcoal._

_Oh? You got it from Rina? _

_Yes...Where is she, anyway?_

_...Yes. Where? _

**Rina Sakurai **_(Cyber Hero Proto)_

One hour before Judai and Kyrin's duel._  
_

Great. I'm lost.

_GUYS. IS ANYBODY OUT THERE?_

I repeated the words with a shout.

_Hello Rina, _the voice of Alymyx said. _How are you doing?_

_A-Alymyx! What the--_

_'Everybody can be a hero, given the chance,' end quote, Jack Emerson. He was my closest friend, back in 1918 until the Spanish Influenza hit. _Alymyx sighed. _Would you direct me to your friends? I would like the chance to be the hero, today._

_Headed...towards the...Uh...Altar._

_Thank you, Rina. _His voice disappeared and I realized what I did.

I was helping Alymyx Chardela, one of Vincent's best friends back in the 1900s.

**Judai Yuki**

"Asuka..."

"Do not worry, Yuki-san," Alymyx said, patting my arm. "Once I get rid of this scum" --he glared at his younger sister-- "you'll get your girl back."

Alymyx shouted a battle cry _(HENSHIN!!)_ and instantly his yellow eye became white and his violet eye became black. His hair glowed and he started running around Kyrin, trying to confuse her. "Are you ready, little sister?" As Kyrin tried to sit up, the glowing flash of Alymyx Chardela spun against her and she fell to the ground again. "I suppose you aren't..." Alymyx stopped in his tracks and held up his hand. "Achtung, baby," he whispered. "Come back, Miss Tenjouin."

I couldn't wait.

*******

_[Angela: Ohhhh my god... I have a high fever... So, y'know, don't expect too many fast updates.... -cough cough cough cough, sneeze, wheeze, cough, hiccup, sneeze sneeze cough- Haha, it's not TOO bad.]_

**a.c.**** SERGE4NTSUPER**


	7. Normal

_[Angela: -Sneeze! - That's what the chapter is going to start with, I PROMISE. You are going to __**love**__ the beginning. Ha, ha, this is fun! Rawr! (What the heck is this?! Microsoft Word, stop telling me 'RAWR' isn't a sentence! It's a freaking interjection!)]_

**Judai Yuki**

I heard a sneeze.

Then I heard a chuckle.

And then a _thump!_

I caught Asuka (more on the side of _Asuka-fell-on-me_ than _I-caught-her,_ really) and I glared angrily at her… I think she fell from the sky…or Darkness, whichever seems more realistic to you…or more…"sense-making" to you.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked meekly, with the teeniest bit of sarcasm in her voice.

I sighed, thinking _I can't be _too_ angry with her. _"You kind of are. But it's not too bad."

"Really?" I fell over onto the ground (the cold, harsh, hard, hurting metal ground, for one fact) as she suddenly limped over me.

I groaned and my eyes closed as I waited impatiently for her to get up. She wouldn't.

"Just a side effect," Alymyx told me, trying to pull Asuka up. "She'll wake up in a few days."

"A _few days?" _ I shouted. "That's not funny, Alymyx."

"I am not trying to be funny, Judai," Alymyx said. "It is true."

I don't like his "olden" version of speaking. "Well, I don't like this, Alymyx! I told you to bring her NOW."

"I cannot, Judai," Alymyx said, raising his hand in an apologetic manner. His white eye brightened back to yellow and at the same time his black eye lightened to violet—his "normal" colors. "Firstly, I lost all of my energy just _trying _to come down here. If I tried to awaken her…" Alymyx's voice trailed off. "Why don't you ask Amy to help?"

"Good idea—Hang on." As I looked around for Amy, I asked Alymyx, "You know her?"

"She was also around in the 1900s," Alymyx explained.

"Ah." I looked around for Amy again, but she pressed a finger into a near-pressure point of my back. "Ack—ouch, that…hurt." I fell over, paralyzed, also falling with my arms wrapped around Asuka. "Just help Asuka, you freaking Power LXR."

"Urk! You found out it was me! Smart Yuki Judai!!" she teased.

"Amy!" I shouted. "Just help my girlfriend, will you?!"

"Define 'help'," Amy said, cocking her head to the side.

"Amy!!"

"Fine, fine," Amy groaned, putting her hands over Asuka's head. She mumbled a few words and Asuka rolled over, flipping onto her face on the cold, harsh, hurting, metal ground.

"Ha, ha," Amy muttered groggily. "I'm so tired that I got her nearly out of unconsciousness, but she's _still _sleeping…Graaah!"

"Wake her up, please," I requested impatiently as Amy took out her _Quick Heal _medication bottle. "Why didn't you use that before?"

"It'll make her seriously high," Amy warned.

"…Hmm…Maybe she'll have sex with me then," I said thoughtfully.

Amy started putting away the bottle and I rolled my eyes. "Kidding."

"That look on your face is _not _a 'kidding' face, Judai," Amy said, slapping me with the _Quick Heal _bottle. She put it away somewhere and I put Asuka up onto my back.

"I should punish my younger sister, should I not?" Alymyx asked me, surprising me, which led to nearly dropping Asuka on the floor.

"Knock yourself out, A-Punk," I joked, air punching his shoulder. Alymyx chuckled and nodded.

"Good song," he remarked, disappearing with his younger sister's unconscious body.

"What cha gonna do with her?" I asked, knowing he was still here, but that he just vanished into the Darkness.

"I am going to send her to my father. What fun!" he shouted joyfully.

"Ooh. Sounds pretty harsh, but y'know, I'm fine with whatever," I shrugged carefully, trying hard to keep from Asuka slinging off my back. "We'd better head back."

"Agreed," Amy and Alymyx said simultaneously.

*******

"Don't sweat it you can try but you just can't stop fangs of Cobra Star…," my phone rang.

"HONESTLY, I'M SLEEPING!" I shouted, a low, feminine giggle coming from my left. Whoever was next to me probably knew the song and that the next lyrics which were "Honestly, that kid, he's got soul." I turned my phone off and tried to sleep again.

Yesterday totally wiped me out. Running to the Altar with an unconscious girl (a little heavy for my weak Volt arms) in my arms, dueling a hyper-crazy person, Alymyx Chardela trading places with my girlfriend, then having to run back here to the Yuki mansion. I was hoping my Fusion wore off today. I heard a sigh and looked over to my left, seeing Asuka in a light blouse and just panties down there. I raised my eyebrows. She was hella sexy.

"It was hot yesterday" was her only comment before standing up. She met me at the other side of the bed. I wasn't wearing anything except red boxers. I glared at Asuka again.

She rolled her eyes and made me get up. I _mean __**MADE **_me get up. She dragged me out and I fell onto the floor, Asuka laughing hysterically. "Okay, you had your fun," I muttered, face full of floor carpet. I got up slowly and lunged at Asuka, letting out a throat-ripping growl. Asuka screamed in fright and the two of us fell to the ground, me kissing every part I could reach. She started laughing, but able to defensively guard the rest of her clothes. I sighed and pressed my lips to hers and Asuka pulled away, still full of laughter.

"What _was _that, Judai?!" she giggled loudly.

"It was fun," I remarked, answering her question in the wrong way.

She rolled her eyes and kissed my throat. "What a damn growl," she commented.

"You like it? I've been working on it for some time now," I said back, smiling. She simply ruffled my hair and stood up.

"Let's get some breakfast, shall we?" she said, question rhetorical.

"Aren't you going to put some clothes on…?"

"I was thinking you were going to say something about that, but not to put clothes on," Asuka said, raising her eyebrows. She started walking towards the door, not wanting to put more clothes on.

"Err…okay…" I followed Asuka's lead and she told me breakfast was made, it just had to be heated up.

"Thanks, I guess," I muttered, blushing because she made me stuff already. She laced her fingers through mine and smiled as we walked towards the kitchen.

"I love you, Judai," she whispered.

"That's why you're here," I whispered back, taking her face in my hands before we made it to the kitchen. I kissed her slowly. It was a building-up kiss. I loved it. It was so quiet, so serene and peaceful. The greatest kiss so far. I enjoyed this. I just wished she'd let me go a little farther.

*******

_[Angela: Short chapter, I know. Sorry. Hope you liked it!]_

_**a.c. **__**SERGE4NTSUPER**_


	8. A Tasteful Lemon

_[Vincent: Gotcha!! __**Lemon scene, guys.  
I WARNED YOU.**__  
Welcome me back. I'm baaaack!!  
Sarge: Hi Vincy-kun. Tu eres fea y gorda, Senorita Vincent. (You are ugly and fat, Miss Vincent.)  
Vincent: H-Hang on... That's feminine form!!  
Asuka: …Yeah, it is...?  
Sarge: I know.]_

**Asuka Tenjouin**  
"How are you?" I asked Judai, who was wide awake, just not facing me. It was midnight—I couldn't sleep at all. Apparently, nor could Judai.

"Very dizzy, Asuka… I...had this crazy dream..."

"Huhn...?"

"I've been thinking about my offer, Asuka," he whispered, turning around to face me. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to have a little fun with me?"

"Judai..."

He nodded. "I'll take that as a no." He grinned at me. "I'll get you one of these days."

"You'll never make me give in," I swore.

"Then how about I force it?"

Judai rolled me over and positioned himself on top of me. I started pushing on him and Judai smirked and laughed evilly. He smiled so happily that I almost gave in to his force. But I didn't. I slapped him, punched him, kicked him—did whatever it took to get him off me. Judai shook his head in disapproval. He unfolded his legs down and pressed his body on top of mine. I just realized now that Judai had been sleeping in only boxers. I should've put my clothes on—I just had on panties and a light shirt. Perfect day for him to try me.

"Come on. Please?"

"No...," I groaned.

"Asu--"

"No..."

Judai bit his lip and rolled over down onto his back in defeat. "I really love you, Asuka. Just don't ever forget that."

"I _can't_."

He chuckled and hugged me. "Please...?"

"N-No...," I said with slight hesitation.

"...Promise me we'll try later."

"I won't..."

"Asuka...!" I looked at his saddened eyes. "C'mon..."

"Maybe for your birthday." I smiled at my suggestion.

"Promise me..."

I sighed. "Judai, you'll never make me give in to your stupid request. Not unless we're married, at least."

Judai groaned.

"Five years, Judai," I reminded him.

"Five years is a long time, Asuka."

"I don't care."

"Asuka...C'mon, I wanna do it know. I'm feeling so horny."

"I don't care." I turned away from him and he hugged me again.

"Please, Asuka, please?!"

His voice was irresistible.

"N-no, I w-on't, J-Judai!" I stammered.

"You're stammering, Asuka," he said. "Means you're really confused."

"Judai..."

"Just promise me."

"Judai, stop it. I hate talking about this!"

"Please...," he begged.

I turned around to face him. I shook my head slowly and touched his cheek. "Another night."

"Please!"

"...Yeah, yeah, okay, fine. Tomorrow, I promise."

"Finally!" Judai exclaimed. He kissed my forehead and thanked me.

I just hope I wouldn't regret it.

*******

"I'm sorry I pressured you like that," Judai told me, as he made breakfast.

"No, no, no, it's alright," I said, looking away sadly.

I ate Judai's breakfast (pancakes and syrup; his cooking was very yummy) and Judai looked at me anxiously.

"Judai. You have to wait until tonight."

His eyebrows scrunched together and he sighed in apology. "I'm a little...excited."

"I know Judai, I know...To be honest, I'm a little curious about how you...thrust."

Judai blushed and looked away. "I can show you."

"You gotta wait until tonight!" I repeated.

"Can't we break those rules?"

I blushed. "Depends on you."

"Then let's go."

I sighed in defeat and Judai led me to his bedroom...

*******

"Don't be too hasty, Judai, please don't," I whispered as he pressed me down onto the bed.

"Don't be afraid," he countered. "I'll be careful, I swear."

"I'm not!" I shouted a little too excitedly.

Judai chuckled and kissed my forehead again. "Let's get started, shall we?"

"Err… I suppose so," I agreed halfheartedly.

He grinned and looked down at my clothing. "Small amount down there, eh?"

I blushed again and Judai did that same chuckle.

"Would you…Are you ready?" Judai asked hesitation clear in his voice. He wasn't ready. Neither was I.

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry 'bout me," I muttered too quickly. "I mean…Never mind, just get started." I gave him a huge smile, but Judai rolled his eyes.

"C'mon. I wanna know your little secret."

"I know you can't exactly hurt me right now, Judai," I whispered. "But just be careful, okay. I don't want you to impregnate me or something. Wear a condom or something."

Judai blushed as he said, "I don't want that thing getting in the way."

I blushed, too, and said, "Judai…It's for protection, right?"

He muttered something like, "…made you drink those pills…"

"Wait! You made me take…birth pills?!" I screamed.

"N-no—well, honestly, kinda." Judai looked at me sadly. "I had to take precautions, didn't I?"

"When was this?!"

"It was in your food."

I rolled my eyes. _That's_ why those pancakes tasted a little gross.

"I hate you," I whispered. "You should've just worn a condom."

He sighed. "Like I said, I don't want it getting in the way."

"Judai!!" I shouted, blushing.

He rolled his eyes with another sigh. "It doesn't feel good on me. I tried it on…err…" He looked at my expression and turned red. "Never mind, really." He gave me a nervous chuckle and I sighed.

"Let's get this over with." I fidgeted a little, but Judai just pressed his forehead to mine.

"We don't—" he started, but I pressed a finger to his lips.

"I want this now, Judai. Are you scared?"

He shook his head. "Not at all. I'm worried about you, Asuka."

_So… _I finished the thought with a sigh. _Damn man is worried 'bout his virtue._

"…C'mon Judai. Show me what you've got!!"

With that, Judai undid the buttons on my blouse. He took it off slowly, with his mouth, actually, and threw the blouse off the bed. All I had now was my undergarments. He grinned and pulled the covers over our bodies. I didn't care if it was with me or not—sooner or later our friction would warm us up.

"Well then," he whispered, leaning in closer so that our foreheads touched. "Shall we get started?"

I nodded nervously. He grinned and kissed me, hand on my bra buckle…

**Third Person**

Judai was still kissing her when he finally decided to take her bra off. He didn't dare look—it would be a little too mesmerizing to look at. Asuka sighed and pushed Judai off her. His eyes glued to her breasts. Asuka sighed again. "Gomenasai," Judai whispered apologetically. "It's just…if everybody knew how hot you were...undressed…there would be a riot."

Asuka blushed and put her hand on his chest. She traced the flat planes of his stomach and said, "Well, you'd cause an uproar yourself, you damn hotty."

They both turned red at the comment, but they just shook their heads and started.

He enveloped a nipple in his mouth and started his assault slowly. She started giggling, but Judai just went harder. Asuka sighed and Judai whispered after a while, "Why aren't you screaming…?"

In the middle of a giggle, she said, "I should be…?"

"Yes…"

"Oh…well it doesn't really hurt," she admitted.

"Ugh…" Judai sighed and started on her other breast. This time she just screamed once, for his enjoyment.

Judai stopped his assault and said to Asuka, "It doesn't feel so fun for you, Asuka."

"Maybe I should be the one on top?"

Judai blushed and shook his head. He pressed his lips to hers and whispered, minty breath enveloping her, "No way… I get to start."

Asuka nodded. "Then get started, Judai."

Judai chuckled.

He pressed his lips to hers again for one second, but started to move down her throat. After a while, Judai licked he cleavage and she moaned in delight. "Now that's the kind of response I want, Asuka." He licked once more and went lower to her navel. He kissed it and she started giggling. He kissed her waistline now and took her panties off. Judai stared at Asuka and raised his eyebrows. "Are you ready, Asuka?"

"…Maybe."

"Answer me straight, Asuka," Judai sighed.

"No. No I'm not ready," she whispered. "Just a minute."

Judai nodded and laid his head on her navel.

She gasped and sighed. "Thank you, Judai."

"It's not a problem, really. I'm going to treat you with respect. I'm…Yeah, I know. I'm perverted, but I can control myself most of the time. Sorry about…y'know before. All my rude behaviors."

_What a sentence! _Asuka thought, trying to make her body comfortable.

"Are you alright, now?"

"Yes," she whispered. "Don't hold back…but start…gently."

"Yes ma'am."

She giggled as Judai entered her slowly. He was pacing himself, telling himself not to ruin the fun. Asuka started with a few delighted, but hurting screams. Judai knew she wasn't in _too _much pain; just that it hurt a little. "Are you okay?" he asked as he took a breath.

"Yeah, just keep going and don't pay attention to me. I'll tell you if it hurts," she whispered.

"…Yeah, you'd better."

He started slowly again, but Asuka's breathing started to grow louder and louder. Judai sighed and went faster and harder. Asuka screamed again and again held the blankets on the bed tighter. Judai sped up and she screamed again—but she sounded very pleased and happy. Judai chuckled and started to suck even harder than he thought he could. He went rapidly–as fast as he could—as Asuka started to scream so loudly that he thought if they were in a more public place people would barge into their room and ask what was going on. But they weren't. They were in a private mansion, guarded heavily to sustain the mansion and the heir to the Yuki 'fortune.' The guards waited at every possible point of the mansion, not to mention the iron gates. They waited. And waited. They heard feminine screams, but the guards told each other that it was just the young master having a little fun.

"Judai…," she whispered.

He continued and Asuka screamed his name again. Judai didn't respond, so Asuka pushed him off her and pulled her forehead to his. She sighed and kissed him on the lips. After a while, Asuka started running her body up and down his without breaking the kiss. Judai sighed in happiness and Asuka stopped, feeling tired.

"Ugh…that was nice," she whispered.

"We're not done yet, Asuka," Judai snarled playfully and pushed her down onto the bed. He clambered on to sit on her and then started to thrust it into her mouth. Asuka sighed and pushed him off her easily.

"Whoa!!"

"Stop it…"

Judai rolled his eyes and obeyed, sitting cross legged next to Asuka. She sat up, too, and kissed Judai on the cheek.

He pulled away after a moment and asked, "You don't want to keep going?"

"No thank you," Asuka whispered.

"I understand," Judai chuckled. He kissed her again and Asuka pulled away this time.

"Let's get some clothes on, eh?"

"I'd rather stare at you for a while."

Asuka rolled her eyes and got out of the bed, putting her clothes on.

"Sheesh…"

Judai got out too and pulled on a fresh pair of black boxers.

"Jeez, you seriously like black."

"What? It's a nice color," he mused. "But I like white because that was the color of your lingerie." He smirked and sprinted out of the room.

Asuka started swearing at him and ran after Judai, the pervert.

At least they didn't have to worry about things.

Yet.

*******

_[Vincent: Hope you liked it. I'm only here for this chapter, so don't expect me to do the next ones…see you sometime!!  
Asuka: I helped with the lemon. –Grins like an idiot—  
Sarge: AREN'T you an idiot?  
Asuka: HEY!]_

-**V**_i_n**c**_e_n**t**_-_

_**a.c**____**serge4ntsuper **_


	9. What Story?

_[Vincent: Hmmm...-Thinking- I don't exactly care about reviews, so...yup. Don't mind me.__  
Note 2: I WAS kind of expecting a review from the 'Big Three' sooner or later. Big Three is what I call Qu-Ko, The Rainwalker and Higuchimon. When I was browsing other people's story reviews, it seems like they're the ...most? Maybe. ...most important reviewers in the GX section of FFN. Or...at least the longest reviews with the most detail. :) I'm probably wrong, but its because I'm not even 1 years old on FFN. I don't know WHO exactly are the GX section big shots. So...yeah. Correct me pl0x.  
Oh yeah, Qu-Ko, I got a tip from a few people about your account. So, I won't mind your reviews of your accounts, emphasis on the plural.  
Note 3: I have no idea if Asuka really DID go home for Christmas. I'm making the assumption, so just bear with it. Thanks.]_

**Asuka Tenjouin**

"So, how'd you become a rich kind of guy?"

"What does that mean?" Judai looked at me weirdly for a second, then turned back to look at whatever flower he was looking at before.

"I mean..." My voice trailed off. "...I never thought you'd be...rich."

"...Huh."

Awkward, for sure. "Never...mind?"

"Is it like..." Judai looked at me again. "Are you asking why my dad was such a rich person?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know what I'm even asking."

"You're confusing me."

I sighed. "Congratulate me," I said with heavy sarcasm.

"Congrats," he muttered in response.

We continued to stare at the flowers when I got bored of it and said, "Why are we always alone?"

Judai glared at me. "Y-You..."

I cut him off. "It's not like that. We should be spending time with our other friends."

He sighed. "You're right." Judai grinned at me. "What an awesome idea," he added.

*******

"_HALLOOOOOOOO_" was the annoying shout from my older brother. He stood in the threshold of the house and wore his usual Hawaiian polo.

I sighed.

"Can we come in?" I asked.

"Hmm..." Fubuki examined our intertwined hands. "If you don't mess up my headboards..."

"Bro!" I turned a deep red.

"...then yes."

"We won't," Judai promised.

"So you _did _have fun, huh?!" Fubuki shouted.

"...What makes you think that?" I asked.

"...Well, you two don't seem anxious."

I rolled my eyes. "When does promising not to mess up your headboards mean that we had sex already?"

Fubuki started laughing hysterically. "You said _already._"

I blushed. "B-But, that doesn't..."

"Shaddup."

I sighed. "Let us come in please. I need to explain our families." I looked at Judai. "It also shows how much I love you."

"Explain?" Judai asked. "What does that mean?" Judai didn't register my words.

"You'll find out..." I sighed.

As we walked into the living room, I started the story that was about Sousuke Yuki and Takashi Tenjouin...

Four Years Ago...

_It was five o'clock that night when my dad almost sprinted out the door when he got a call from his station. I ran to the door faster than him –I was closer—and I stopped him from going. Mom was already…deceased. Three years from this time of year._

_"Dad…Come on, tell them not now…Its Christmas and even the police chief should spend his Christmas with his family!!" I said to my father. Or, his daughter, at least.__ Truthfully, it was only December 20th._

_"Asuka, this isn't a good time," Takashi Tenjouin muttered._

_"It's never a good time…," I whispered. "Please, Dad? Could you stay at least, ONE Christmas with us? Why do you think I came back home from Duel Academia? I would have stayed with my friends if I didn't think you would run off to another mission. Fubuki hasn't been found yet, Dad!"_

_"That's exactly what we're working—"_

_"Dad, Fubuki was lost in Duel Academia! You know that!"_

_For once, Takashi was speechless. _

_"…Dad, if you go on the mission, I'll just ask…I'll call Headmaster Samejima. I can go back to Duel Academia…and I can spend Christmas with my friends."_

_"Who, exactly, are your friends?" Takashi asked me._

_"Dad, you already asked me that. You know…Ryou, Shou, Momoe, Junko…And Judai," I added before my voice trailed off. When I looked at him as I said the final name… His face… It was angry—no spot of hope or friendliness in it._

_"The Marufuji boys…? You hang out with them?"_

_"Yes. Ryou and Shou are really nice."_

_"Momoe…?"_

_"Hamaguchi, Momoe." I said their names in the usual Japanese manner—last name first._

_"And Junko…?"_

_"Makurada, Junko." I started tapping my foot with impatience. "Now, are you going to stay or do I have to go to Duel Academia?!"_

_I noticed my dad's face. It was red with anger. And I noticed the only person he didn't ask about._

_"Dad…? Are you okay?!"_

_"Don't ever stay near the Yuki man. He's…dangerous."_

_"What are you saying?! Judai—he's dangerous?! You expect me to believe that?"_

_I smiled inside that my dad called Judai a man at the time._

_"He is…the spitting image of his father, Sousuke Yuki, the worst man on the planet. And I KNOW Yuki will end up just like his old man."_

_"Judai's NOT dangerous!!" I screamed at Takashi. I believed those words at the time—I had a crush on him. "He isn't, Dad! He's a really nice guy and really friendly!" Not to mention cute, I added in my head. "Dad…if you don't trust him, I don't care! If you're leaving I'll just go back to Duel Academia and snuggle up in his chest or something!" I said that last sentence to annoy him._

_"Asuka, stay away from Sousuke's son. I don't believe your lies" –he spat the word— "and I don't want to start now."_

_"Dad…"_

_"Stay away from him."_

_"No, I won't, Takashi," I said._

_"Asuka, this is for your safety."_

___"_I'll be struck by lightning before I wake up to the day that Judai hurt me."

_That became a lie, recently. Judai hurt me—by leaving._

_"Judai's a nice guy and, besides, he's a great duelist. He won't ever hurt me."_

_"Asuka…I want you to be safe."_

_"My friends at Duel Academia can do keep me safe very easily, thank you very much. And I help out with keeping the Osiris up with their homework." I sighed. It was only Judai that needed help, but I didn't want to anger Takashi. But right now, at this moment, present-day time, I seriously wish I did. I said that to Judai and he simply laughed.  
_

_"Humph," Takashi grunted. "Then leave. Go back to your little academia and I'll be going on this mission."_

_"…WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"_

_"I said 'I'll be going on this mission.'"_

_"YOU'RE STILL LEAVING?! EVEN...YOU'RE LEAVING EVEN AFTER FUBUKI BEING GONE AND MOM DEAD FOR ALMOST THREE YEARS?!" I screamed._

_"Asuka…"_

_"Just get away from me!" I shouted, running out the door. It was snowing._

_I ran as far away as possible and ran to the house I knew. I rang the bell and Sousuke came out. He was wearing a white shirt and long, skinny jeans. Sousuke didn't look in his forties, he looked more like an eighteen year old or maybe a twenties guy. His hair was brown like Judai's and long like Fubuki's. I didn't believe that this guy was Judai's dad._

_"Hey, Asuka," he greeted. "What's goin' on?"_

_"H-Hey…Did Judai come home for Christmas this year?"_

_"Unfortunately, no," Sousuke answered sadly. "He loves it there, but he's kind of regretting not coming around to see his old man." He sighed._

_"I know Judai pretty well by now, Mr. Yuki," I said happily. Sousuke and I got along better than my father and I._

_I sighed, too. "I really wanted to see him."_

_Sousuke raised his eyebrows. "You like my son, don't you, Asuka?"_

_"Yes," I admitted, but with a voice telling him that I didn't seriously like him. "You know what I mean, though."_

_"Yep, I understand, Asuka. I know your father, though. He's all crazy 'bout my son, ain't he?"_

_"Yeah," I agreed. "He's saying that Judai's a really dangerous guy, but I don't believe him."_

_"Come on in, Asuka," Sousuke had said, eager to let me in and change the subject._

_"Huh."_

_"I'm sorry. This is strange, isn't it?" He changed his wording so quickly…_

_"Yeah, it is."_

_"You really should come in, though. Judai's mom is here too. Judai even said he might be able to come at Christmas Eve."_

_You didn't, though, I told Judai at this point in the story. _

_Yeah, I'm sorry, he said, admitting to the whole truth that he didn't come Christmas Eve. I said 'might' though, he pointed out._

_"That would be nice," I said, grinning at Sousuke._

_"I could make you some hot chocolate or something," Sousuke offered. "Then we could probably call Samejima."_

_"Thanks a lot, Sousuke." I gasped and corrected myself quickly, "Sorry, I meant to say Mr. Yuki."_

_"Doesn't matter," Sousuke said with a shrug. "Call me Sousuke or Mr. Yuki. I don't like being formal, so Sousuke would be fine."_

_"I see where Judai gets it."_

_He chuckled and told me politely to come into the kitchen. It's probably stupid for a fifteen year old girl to be in a house with your friend's father, which your friend isn't here and you have no idea what that father's personality is like. But I DID know how Sousuke was like and I trusted him with my life, as I trusted Judai._

_"So…nice place you have, Sousuke."_

_"Thanks," he muttered, closing the door. "Why don't you check out Judai's room? I'm sure you'll like it."_

_I told Judai that I really loved his room at their smaller house._

_He explained that his father wasn't 'rich' at the time. _

_Fubuki added in that he was probably being eaten alive by Dark monsters._

_All three of us laughed and Judai badgered me to keep going._

_"Asuka," Sousuke said after a while, when I was in Judai's room. "Could I talk to you for a sec?"_

_I had stopped staring at Judai's dueling poster and I finally noticed something across the room. There were already picture of us—his friends, Shou, Ryou, Jun, Junko, Momoe, me. _

_"How'd he get these here so quickly?" I asked, standing up from the bed that I was sitting on._

_"Judai mailed them to me. He said he wanted to remember his friends, and quick, because he thought he was gonna fail." He turned to look at me. "He also said you were a big part about keepin' him there. Because you were helping him with a lot of his thinking homework, remember? Judai told me about that too."_

_"Hey, Sousuke, could I ask you something?"_

_"Sure, what do you want?"_

_"This… 'talk' the two of us we're gonna have…Don't tell anything about it to Judai, okay?"_

_"Sure, I can keep a secret," Sousuke assured me. I grinned at his response._

_"Thanks a lot, Sousuke," I said, sitting down._

_"You like him, right?" he asked again._

_"A little more than I want to," I admitted. "But I think you know what I mean. _

_"Yep, I get what're you're tryin' to say."_

_"Wow…This is kind of weird because I was expecting this to be harder."_

_"What do you mean by 'harder' Asuka?" Sousuke inquired._

_"I mean…well, I actually don't know. I thought…that you wouldn't think I'm good for Judai."_

_"I think…" Sousuke paused for a few moments. "I think Judai isn't good enough for you."_

_We started laughing, but I suddenly became quiet. "He's perfect for me, really."_

_"Oh really?" Sousuke asked, laughing hard. "He is a nice boy, but—" I cut him off._

_"He's a man," I said, blushing._

_"He isn't just yet!" Sousuke protested._

_"When will he be a man?"_

_"When he falls in love with you," Sousuke answered quietly. I never knew a Yuki to be serious. Until a while ago, I added to Judai._

_When was I serious? _

_When you wanted to..._

_Good point, Judai muttered._

_Fubuki started protesting but I shook my head. _

_I hope you understand this, Judai. _

_Hang on. You didn't even finish anything!_

_Finish what?_

_The story!!_

_...That WAS the ending._

_Oh._

*****  
**

_[Angela: Judai's so funny.] _


End file.
